The Royalty
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Que te comprometan con alguien a quien no conoces no es tan malo. Que te comprometan con un príncipe de un reino enemigo al de tu padre, es un poquito desesperante. Que te comprometan sin tu saber nada... Eso entra dentro de las desventajas de pertenecer a la Realeza. Slash, Mpreg. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Royalty**

Cap. 1

La luz del atardecer se cuela por los enormes ventanales, la fresca brisa de otoño agita las largas y vaporosas cortinas de color arena.

Se puede respirar la paz en el bello lugar... O al menos _se podía_ hacerlo.

Unos pasos resuenan con demasiada fuerza en las paredes, a la par que el roce de una larga túnica parece amortiguarlo.

Un hombre, alto, guapo y, sobre todo, molesto se apresura a llegar a unas enormes puertas de roble.

Su pálida piel poco a poco se va tornando azul, con marcas parecidas a runas por todas las pares visibles de su cuerpo.

Sus largos y lacios cabellos negros parecen flotar alrededor de su anguloso rostro y sus preciosos ojos verdes, como dos pedazos de jade, se tornan rojos como la sangre.

Abre la puerta con más violencia de la necesaria. No es que le importe.

Fija sus ojos rojizos en el hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

Si no estuviera tan molesto devoraría con los ojos la imagen.

Los cortos y revueltos cabellos negros cayendo por su inclinado rostro, los lentes al borde de la respingona nariz, la tostada piel siendo bañada por los últimos rayos de sol, centrado en su trabajo.

Desplaza la tentadora imagen y se centra en el pergamino que sostiene en sus manos.

—¡James Maximilliam Potter!—brama, acercándose al escritorio.

—Laufey, ya te he dicho que...—levanta el rostro con irritación, molesto por la interrupción, pero sus palabras se cortan al ver el estado del otro hombre.

Desliza sus ojos color almendra por _todo_ el cuerpo del otro. Siente un jalón en la parte baja de su anatomía. Merlín, Laufey se veía tan candente de esa forma...

—¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió?—sesea, extendiéndole el pergamino

Sus miles de fantasías sobre tirar los papeles y tomar al hombre ahí mismo se ven destrozadas por sus palabras.

Respira hondo y se cuestiona, _nuevamente_, como fue que se le ocurrió casarse con un Slytherin(1).

Toma el pergamino, lo desenrolla y lee con rapidez.

Ah, así que es eso.

—Nuestro mundo se ve amenazado por una guerra, Laufey, debemos buscar la forma de evitarla—contesta con suavidad, volviendo la vista a sus papeles

—¿De esta forma?

—Es lo mejor—se encoge de hombros

—¿Sacrificaras a _tus_ hijos por conservar la paz en _este_ mundo?—lo mira incrédulo—¡los malditos muggles no nos respetan! Aun después de años de pacífica convivencia

—Laufey—se pone en pie, rodea el escritorio y coloca sus manos en los hombros ajenos—no es solo por los muggles, también la comunidad mágica se ve afectada

—Y un cuerno—masculla, apartando la vista

Poco a poco su piel vuelve a ser pálida, en sus mejillas brilla un hermoso sonrojo.

James, una cabeza más alto, sonríe de forma chulesca y atrae a su esposo.

—Es por el bien de todos nosotros

Laufey frunce los labios y siente la ira volver a correr por sus venas.

No es el hecho de que querer _casar_ a sus gemelos a la fuerza. El problema radica en _con quien_ los planeaba casar.

—Bien, ¿cuándo se los dirás?

—¿Perdón?

—Claro, te informo que TÚ le dirás a MIS hijos que piensas casarlos a la fuerza—sus penetrantes ojos verdes lo miran molestos—¡y con Aesirs!

James ríe y lo besa con ternura, desliza sus brazos por su cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo.

—Todo lo que quieras, querido—susurra, desviando sus labios hacia el pálido cuello

—Ja... James, alguien puede entrar—intenta (sin muchas ganas) de alejarlo de sí—debes ir a decirles, están en la biblioteca.

James gruñe y hace un adorable puchero.

El moreno ríe y rueda los ojos. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre llegó a ser rey?

* * *

Las voces que se escuchan le informan que no está solo, pero poco le importa.

Esta molesto. Muy molesto.

Dirige sus pasos a la enorme puerta de oro que le conducirá a la sala reuniones del Consejo.

Su larga túnica verde lima ondea a su alrededor, dándole cierto aire etéreo. Sus largos cabellos, rubios como el mismo sol, caen elegantemente por sus hombros, el flequillo peinado y sostenido hacía atrás.

Cualquiera al verlo, pensaría que se trata de una mujer.

El larguísimo cabello, el rostro anguloso y delicado, la piel blanca y lechosa y el delgado y aristocrático cuerpo, envuelto en tres tonos de verde.

Por supuesto, nadie se atrevería a decírselo en su cara. La única vez que alguien oso hacerlo... No termino muy bien.

Alza una mano y hace un leve gesto. Las puertas se abren antes de llegar a ellas.

Los murmullos se apagan y el hombre se adentra.

Pasa rápidamente sus grises ojos por la sala. Muy pocos tienen la delicadeza de reprimir las muecas que les provoca verlo.

Poco le importa.

Su objetivo se encuentra hasta el final de la larga mesa que ocupa el centro de la sala, mirándole con algo de reproche.

Avanza con elegancia hasta el hombre, analizándolo.

Su rubio y corto cabello, algo más oscuro que el propio, está algo desordenado, la dorada piel algo sudada y sus profundos ojos azul cerúleo recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Sonríe levemente. Le encanta que el hombre le mire así. Ciertamente le causa placer ser deseado, pero que _él_ lo desease...

Que fuese su marido no tiene nada que ver.

—Necesito hablar contigo—dice, deteniéndose a su lado, ignorando a todos los presentes

—Estoy algo ocupado, Lucius, ¿es muy importante?

—Lo es, Odín—asiente

Odín lo mira unos segundos más.

—Espérame afuera, ya voy

—No—se niega, frunciendo los labios—necesitamos hablar, _ahora_

Todos se sorprenden.

Saben que el hombre allí presente es algo impertinente, típico de un midgardiano solían pensar.

Pero saberlo y presenciarlo, es muy diferente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Los Potter—sus palabras surten el efecto deseado

Odín se tensa y gruñe algo que suena sospechosamente como "demasiado pronto".

Mira a los presentes.

—Nos reuniremos luego—se pone en pie y le indica al rubio acompañarlo

Ambos salen y caminan sin nada de prisa por los largos pasillos de oro.

El mayor no deja de mirar de reojo al oji gris.

Llegan hasta una puerta con grabados intrincados, una mezcla entre runas antiguas y símbolos típicos del lugar.

Las puertas se abren nada más posarse frente a ellas y ambos entran.

Se trata de una amplia y elegante habitación, no muy pomposa, pero si exquisitamente decorada.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo estuvieran aquí?—suelta Lucius, mirándolo molesto, colocando sus enguantadas manos en sus caderas

—Lucius, no tenía porque hacerlo

—Son mis hijos

—Tambien los míos—asiente—además, es para mantener las paces entre ambos mundos

—Por Merlín, Odín—Lucius alza las manos—¡no puedes hacerlo! Uno de ellos es mitad Jotun, ¡Jotun!

—no es como si tu hubieras sido una buena opción para un dios, Lucius—suelta, sin darse cuenta

Sus palabras le hieren.

Por supuesto que le hieren. No era su culpa que su padre se hubiera dejado envolver por aquella bruja.

Y que su esposo fuese el que se lo echara en cara...

—Tal vez tu y yo no nos casamos jurándonos amor eterno, querido—lo mira impasible, ocultando perfectamente cómo se siente, o eso cree—pero acordamos que no permitiríamos, no _permitirías_ que **mis** hijos fuesen infelices por un matrimonio forzado

Lucius se desplaza por la habitación, alejándose lo más posible de Odín, seguro de que lo hechizara si lo tiene tan cerca. Se sienta en un diván y cruza las piernas de forma elegante.

—Y créeme, no serán felices si los casas con esos... magos—mira con cierta indiferencia hacia la ventana—y menos si se apellidan Potter

Odín lo observa.

Lleva bastante años de su vida conociendo a ese hombre como para saber que había _algo más_ tras su preocupación.

Por otro lado, se siente mal por sus palabras anteriores. Se acerca y arrodilla frente a él, quiere enmendarlo.

—No puedes saberlo, tú me haces feliz a pesar de todo

—Se que hubieras preferido casarte con una diosa, antes de hacerlo con un semi dios—sus bellos ojos grises se ven empañados por la tristeza

—Soy feliz contigo—repite Odín, acariciando las pálidas mejillas

—Odín—sonríe con tristeza—se que hubieras preferido a Frigg antes que a mí, así que no intentes...

Sus palabras se ven cortadas por unos suaves labios que toman los suyos.

Sin poder -ni querer- evitarlo, se estremece y pasa sus brazos por el cuello del otro, acercándolo más a él.

Se permite derramar unas lágrimas. Odia sentirse así, odia sentirse menos, odia que todos las personas que allí se encuentran lo hagan sentir inferior.

Si, su padre es un Aesir y su madre una simple midgardiana con magia, pero eso no lo hace menos dios que los de allí.

El aire se hace necesario y ambos se separan. Odín limpia con ternura sus mejillas y le sonríe.

—Mírale el lado bueno, tendrás nietos pronto

Lucius no sabe si reír o golpearlo.

—Laufey es príncipe de Jotunhëim, ¿lo haces para hacer las paces tambien allí?

Odín ríe y estrecha entre sus brazos la delicada figura.

Su esposo lo conoce _muy bien._

—Tú se los informaras—agrega, enredando sus dedos en la sudada cabellera

Odín refunfuña pero acepta.

No se esperaba menos.

* * *

Laufey mira a su esposo con reproche, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

James se debate entre reírse o pedirle disculpas.

Al final ambos se retrasaron bastante en su despacho. Se relame los labios ante el recuerdo y el de ojos verdes se sonroja.

No tiene que manejar la Legeremancia para saber que piensa el moreno a su lado, sus ojos almendrados lo dicen todo.

Abre la boca para reclamarle, cuando las puertas se abren y por ella entran dos jóvenes.

Ambos están vestidos con ropas de entrenamiento. Un pantalón de mallas negro y una polera sin mangas verde musgo.

Son muy parecidos entre ellos, salvo por pequeñas diferencias.

El primero es un poco más alto que el segundo, no mucho. Tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros y algo despeinado, su piel es increíblemente pálida, aunque ahora está algo sonrojada por el obvio entrenamiento.

Sus ojos son de un profundo verde con vetas almendradas casi imperceptibles, miran todo con cierto grado de indiferencia. Es muy parecido a Laufey, tanto que si no fuera tan joven aparentaría ser su hermano.

El otro en cambio sonríe ampliamente. Sus ojos son igual de verdes que los del otro, tal vez algo más oscuros y brillantes, con vetas rojizas más notorias que las almendradas del otro y unos finos y redondos lentes negros enmarcándolos.

Su pelo es casi tan largo como el del otro, salvo que está mucho más enredado, como una imposible maraña que serviría de nido para cualquier ave.

Su piel también es pálida, aunque algo más lechosa que la del otro. Su parecido con James es tanto, que si no fueran por sus ojos los confundirían; aunque el se veía un poco más joven que el moreno a su lado.

—Buenas noches, Padre, papá—saludan a la vez, tomando asiento frente a ellos

—Buenas noches chicos—Laufey sonríe cálidamente sin poder evitarlo—¿cómo les fue?

—bien, aunque Harry aun tiene dificultad con los hechizos de defensa—comenta el más alto, colocando elegantemente una servilleta sobre sus piernas

—¡Oh, Loki! No es mi culpa que se me dé mejor la ofensa que la defensa—Harry hace un adorable puchero, imitando a su hermano

—que uses un simple hechizo de defensa en contra de tu oponente no te hace bueno en la ofensa—destaca con cierto desdén, falso por supuesto

Harry sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos parecen brillar aun más.

—admítelo, soy bueno

Loki rueda los ojos y le sonríe.

No lo dirá en voz alta ni bajo Imperio, Veritaserum o incluso Crucio, pero sí, Harry lo supera con creces en defensa y ofensa. A él se le da más los trucos de engaño y distracciones.

Laufey le sonríe a los jóvenes y mira a James. "Ahora" gesticula con los labios y el de ojos almendrados suspira con pesadez.

—Chicos, debo decirles algo—empieza, removiéndose incomodo

Loki y Harry, que estaban sumidos en una mini discusión sobre el uso de cierto hechizo de magia oscura (James no quiere saber de dónde lo sacaron) mientras comen lo miran, expectante.

—Mañana iremos de visita a uno de los nueve reinos—dice Laufey, arrugando la nariz

—¿A dónde y a qué?—preguntan a la vez, sosteniendo una copa llena de jugo de arándanos

—A Asgard—responde James—a conocer a sus prometidos

Ambos abren los ojos desmesuradamente y escupen el contenido de sus bocas en un acto inconsciente.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Laufey masculla algo como "pudiste esperar a que tragaran" mientras limpia sus húmedas ropas con un simple gesto de su mano.

—¡Pe... Pero padre!—el grito de Harry podría haberse oído en todo el palacio, pero no es algo que le importase—lo prometiste

Loki observa a su padre de forma impasible, apretando los dientes ante la obvia congoja de su gemelo.

—Lo sé—asiente—pero debemos restablecer las paces con Asgard, aun más luego de los ataques que han efectuado los mortifagos.(2)

Laufey baja la vista y frunce sus labios. Aun se siente acongojado por las tonterías acometidas por su hermano. Tom había heredado la sangre fría de su raza...

—Papá—Harry se gira hacia el oji verde, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

—No—gruñe—pero tu padre es el rey, y él es quien decide lo mejor para el reino

—¿Ósea qué, literalmente, apoyas que nos _ofrezca_ como bandera de paz a los Aesirs?—Loki frunce la nariz de forma despectiva—¿por qué no nos consultaste antes, padre?

—Eso no está en sus manos

—Pero de haber sabido que lo estabas considerando...—las palabras de Loki se ven cortadas por un débil sollozo

Los tres miran a Harry que aprieta sus puños con fuerza y tiene la cabeza gacha, el pelo cubriendo su expresión.

Loki siente una punzada en su pecho y su expresión enfurruñada se transforma en una de preocupación.

—¿Cuándo será la boda?—pregunta el menor, sin alzar la vista

—Mañana iremos a Asgard para eso, conocerán a sus prometidos y coordinare con Odín todo lo referente a la boda

—Bien—acepta, despacio—¿puedo retirarme?

—No has comido nada—regaña Laufey con suavidad

—No tengo hambre—niega, poniéndose en pie

—Harry...

Pero el moreno no le escucha y sale casi a la carrera del lugar.

Loki le manda una mirada venenosa a James. Podría ser su padre, pero su amor por Harry supera eso con creces.

—¿A qué hora partimos?

—Mañana a las 9—informa James

Loki asiente y sale también.

Tiene un corazón roto que consolar.

Laufey suspira irritado y también se pone en pie. Casi inmediatamente sus hijos salieron comprendió la situación.

James aun no.

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Tu hijo se estaba enamorando de aquel duque de la provincia de Hufflepuff—se quedo pensando unos segundos—Diggory, creo recordar se apellida, ahora le toca abandonar lo que quiere por lo que tú quieres

Dicho esto salió del comedor, dejando solo a un rey muy acongojado.

* * *

Odín observa con cierto orgullo las heridas del entrenamiento que luce su hijo mayor en los brazos.

Lucius no. Refunfuña mientras cura al rubio de hermosos ojos azul zafiro sentado frente a él.

Se pregunta una y mil veces porque permite que su hijo siga entrenando, y se responde la misma cantidad de veces que eso es culpa de Odín.

Cuando termina, guía sus grises ojos a su hijo menor.

El otro rubio está sentado al otro lado de la habitación, mirando sin ver una daga en sus manos, sus ojos como la plata deslizándose por las runas.

Lucius vuelve la vista a Odín y le frunce el ceño.

El hombre suspira y se adelanta un poco. Le toca informarles.

—Thor, Draco, debo decirles algo—inmediatamente un par de ojos zafiros y otros plateados se posan en el

—¿Sí, padre?—pregunta el mayor, acomodando sus rubios y sucios cabellos para que no le bloqueen la vista.

—Mañana tendremos invitados—la mirada de Lucius le fuerza a continuar—los reyes Potter, del reino de Gryffindor en Midgard Mágica vendrán, con sus hijos

Los rubios pestañean.

—¿Y cómo por qué o qué vendrían a Asgard?—pregunta esta vez el menor

Odín mira a Lucius en busca de apoyo, que _obvio_ no recibe.

—El rey Potter y yo coordinaremos el trato para establecer la paz entre ambos mundos

—¿Qué trato?—el mayor entrecierra los ojos

—Su compromiso con los gemelos Potter—responde Lucius, mirando sus uñas con desinterés—sus prometidos

Los menores abren la boca, sorprendidos. ¿Acaso escucharon mal?

—¿Dijiste... Prometidos?—pregunta tentativamente el de ojos plateados

—si, Draco—asiente Odín

—¿Compromiso?—el de ojos zafiros aun no sale del asombro

—¿Y pensabas decirnos que estábamos comprometidos el día de la boda o algo por el estilo?—la molestia de Draco era más que palpable en sus palabras

Thor, en cambio, fruncía el ceño, tratando de comprender lo dicho por su padre.

—¿Son chicos?—pregunta

Draco lo mira incrédulo. ¿Su padre les informa que están comprometidos y a él se le ocurre preguntar esa idiotez?

—Sí—asiente Lucius, reprimiendo una mueca

—¿Por qué demonios nos has comprometido padre?—Thor se levanta, fúrico, sus ojos refulgiendo peligrosamente—con chicos... ¡midgardianos!

—Nos conviene tener al rey de ese reino de nuestro lado, y su consorte es...

—Es uno de los príncipes de Jotunhëim—gruñe Lucius

Draco y Thor abren la boca sin poder creérselo.

—¿Gigantes de Hielo padre?—dicen a la vez, sin proponérselo

—Solo lo son en una tercera parte

Ambos bufan y desvían la vista.

—No pienso hacerlo—se niega Draco

—tendrás que buscar otra forma padre—asevera Thor

—No les pedí su opinión...

—¡Eso es más que obvio!—estallan a la vez

—No puedes, simplemente no puedes, asumir que lo aceptaremos y ya—el rostro de Thor esta tan rojo como las manzanas que florecen en el jardín de su padre Lucius

—Se casaran, quieran o no

—¿Y has pensado en los descendientes?—ataca Thor

Odín frunce los labios. Ciertamente no había pensado en eso.

—Y no me pienso casar con un hombre—agrega, haciendo una mueca despectiva

—Te recuerdo que quien te engendró fue un hombre—sisea Draco, sintiéndose herido

Thor boquea y le mira arrepentido.

—no quise...

—Está fuera de discusión, los quiero mañana temprano listos y preparados—ordena Odín, cansado de la discusión

Ambos jóvenes aprietan los labios y bufan.

Bueno, no les queda de otra más que aceptarlo.

—¿A qué hora llegaran?

—A eso de las 9

Ambos asienten.

—Buenas noches—susurran y se deslizan dentro de sus respectivas camas.

A pesar de que ya son lo bastante mayores como para dormir solos, siguen compartiendo habitación.

Lucius se los permite. Sabe lo difícil que es desprenderse de algo a lo que estas acostumbrado.

Da media vuelta y sale. No piensa dirigirle la palabra a su esposo hasta que se termine de coordinar el trato con los Potter.

Inevitablemente a su mente llegan un par de hermosos ojos dorados, y se pregunta cómo se encontrara.

Tal vez se anime a preguntarle al odioso de James por el.

* * *

Loki suspira.

Una de las cosas que más odia en la vida (aun a sus cortos 19 años) es hacer lo que otros quieren. Siempre ha sido independiente y no le gusta recibir órdenes.

Su padre James -el rey James, se corrige interiormente- literalmente lo obligara a casarse.

En realidad, la lista de lo que odia es larga.

Pero lo que encabeza esa lista es esto: ver a su hermano llorar.

_Siempre_, desde que tiene memoria, ha odiado ver a Harry llorar.

No sabe si es porque, por ser gemelos, puede sentir _exactamente_ lo que le provoca las ganas de llorar, o porque de verdad no sabe cómo manejar las lágrimas. Menos las de él.

A veces no sabe si maldecir el ser gemelos o el ser hermanos.

Se desliza entre las sabanas, ya vestido con su pijama, y abraza tiernamente a Harry.

El menor se aferra a él y llora con más fuerza, mojando su pijama.

Hace una mueca. No por la humedad, sino por el dolor que siente en su pecho.

Acaricia los revueltos cabellos, tratando de calmarlo.

El menor no dice nada, solo se deja consolar hasta que sus sollozos se convierten en suaves hipidos.

—N... No es ju... Justo—susurra, limpiándose las lágrimas

—Nada es justo en la vida, Harry

—Cedric me pidió que me casara con él—una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios antes de desaparecer—le dije que hablaría con padre, quería decírselo hoy y...

Su voz se rompe y se echa a llorar nuevamente.

Loki lo aprieta contra sí y besa su coronilla.

Merlín, como odia verlo así.

—Debes de enviarle una lechuza e informarle que no podrán casarse

—Ya envié a Hedwigh—asiente, calmándose nuevamente

Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos.

—Tal vez...—Loki empieza pero se corta, respira hondo y prosigue—tal vez no sea tan malo, digo, ese Diggory no me daba buena espina

—A ti nadie te da buena espina—ríe Harry, acomodándose entre los largos brazos de su gemelo

—Cierto—asiente—pero algo me dice que solo iba tras tu corona... Y tu culo

—¡Loki!—Harry le pega con suavidad en el pecho, entre horrorizado y divertido

En la oscuridad de la habitación Loki se permite sonreír ampliamente.

Su sonrisa se convierte en una risa amortiguada y a los pocos segundos ambos hermanos se están desternillando de la risa en la cama.

Rota la tensión, ambos hermanos se relajan, una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oye, ¿crees qué, una vez allá, nos permitan ir a Jotunhëim?—pregunta con algo de timidez Harry

—Tal vez—asiente Loki—la verdad siento curiosidad por conocer las tierras de la abuela

Harry asiente y cierra los ojos, suspirando.

—Buenas noches, Loki—susurra, adormilado

El mayor sonríe y deja que Harry se acurruque contra su pecho.

—Buenas noches, Harry—devuelve el susurro, cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo.

En su inconsciencia, los gemelos desean que todo salga bien.

Continuara...

* * *

(1)La explicación será breve: el Mundo Mágico estaba dividido en dos reinos: el de Gryffindor, con varias provincias (como Hufflepuff) y el de Slytherin, que tiene la provincia de Ravenclaw.  
Cuando Laufey, príncipe de Slytherin, se caso con James, todo quedo unificado en un solo reino: Gryffindor, pero Laufey no deja de ser un Slytherin.

(2)Si, en este universo existió Voldemort, y si, hubo mortifagos. Aunque Tom era (y es) hermano de Laufey

Espero les haya gustado :3


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

El sol se cuela por los enormes ventanales, iluminando la hermosa estructura.

Los muros empedrados, decorados con largas telas, rojo y dorado, con un poco de verde y plata resaltan de forma agradable. Dándole un aire hogareño al enorme castillo.

Dos figuras caminan apresuradas, acomodando su ropa.

La más alta viste un pantalón negro de cuero, que se ajusta a sus piernas y caderas y un suéter de seda verde esmeralda, que combina con sus profundos ojos, de mangas largas y cuello redondo que se ajusta a su delgado cuerpo. Sobre su ropa se coloca una túnica negra con verde esmeralda y dorado que no llega más allá de sus rodillas, cerrándola con un simple gesto de su mano.

Calza unas botas de piel de dragón, sus largos cabellos perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, con uno que otro mechón cayendo suave y estratégicamente por su rostro.

A su lado, el más pequeño (por unos centímetros se recuerda siempre -aunque es media cabeza más bajo-) viste de forma similar.

En realidad, sus trajes son idénticos. Salvo que su suéter es rojo borgoña y la túnica que se coloca, negra y roja con botones plateados, le hace ver como un militar muggle. Incluso calza unas botas militares.

Hace un gesto y la túnica se abrocha hasta su cuello, el cuello de esta está alto y doblado un poco al frente. Se coloca unos guantes negros y acomoda su cabello, imposiblemente enredado. Se encuentra lo mejor peinado que ambos hermanos pudieron lograr, pero algunos mechones escapan. Incluso tuvieron que aplicar un hechizo para acortarlo, y aun así el cabello no quiso colocarse como ellos deseaban.

—¿No crees que tu vestuario es inadecuado?—cuestiona el mayor, alzando una de sus finas cejas

Gesto que el menor asegura ha visto antes.

—Me visto como quiera—gruñe alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su traje.

La verdad, la idea de vestirse ''elegantemente'' le repulsa tanto como el hecho de casarse contra su voluntad.

El mayor niega y ríe. Su hermano es un caso.

Ambos llegan a unas puertas, que se abren de inmediato. Se adentran en una enorme sala abovedada, de techo alto y ventanales que van de arriba abajo.

Al fondo hay dos tronos. Uno un poco más grande que el otro, y en ellos están sentados sus padres.

James viste una túnica roja con bordados dorados, Laufey, en cambio, viste una verde con bordados plateados. Representando sus Reinos.

Ambos portan sus coronas.

—Buenos días—saludan los gemelos, sonriendo ampliamente (al menos la sonrisa de Harry lo es)

—Buenos días, ¿ya desayunaron?—la voz de Laufey les llega suave, demasiado sumisa

Harry y Loki se miran unos segundos. Sus padres discutieron, eso es seguro. O tal vez su padre fue asediado nuevamente por pesadillas.

—Si—responden nuevamente de forma sincronizada

—¿Cuándo dejaran de hacer eso? Es algo molesto—dice una cuarta voz

Los jóvenes se giran y una sonrisa radiante aparece en su rostro.

—¡Padrino!—gritan y, olvidando todo tipo de protocolo real, corren a la puerta

En ella, hay dos hombres, de más o menos la misma altura.

El primero tiene el cabello negro azulado, largo hasta los hombros y rizado. Sus ojos azul grisáceos brillan traviesamente a la par que estrecha entre sus brazos al más joven de los Potter.

El hombre a su lado, vestido totalmente de negro, estrecha escuetamente a Loki, lo mejor que puede con su redondeado vientre.

Su negro cabello, algo grasoso pero no menos brillante, le llega hasta un poco por debajo de la barbilla. Desliza sus negros ojos por la sencilla ropa de su ahijado y bufa.

—¿No deberíais vestir como los orgullosos príncipes que son?—cuestiona con mofa

—¿Tendría un por qué?—Loki alza una ceja y los morenos a su lado bufan

—No es como si lo necesitamos—agrega Harry, sonriendo inocentemente

Más atrás, los reyes ríen con suavidad.

—Loki James Potter Riddle, ¿te haces llamar mi ahijado y me respondes de esta forma?—pregunta, entre enojado y divertido

—Oh, vamos Severus, déjalo—regaña cariñosamente el de ojos azul grisáceos

—Tú ni hables Sirius, estoy enojado contigo—hace un puchero involuntario

Una melódica carcajada los hace girarse, para encontrarse con otros dos hombres caminando hacia ellos.

—¿Y ahora que te hizo mi tonto hermano, cuñadín?—pregunta el más alto de ellos, sonriendo ampliamente

Es muy parecido a Sirius, salvo sus ojos, de un hermoso color violeta con vetas azuladas.

—Buenos días tío Regulus—saludan los gemelos, abrazándolo cuando llega a ellos

—¿Cuándo parten a Asgard?—pregunta el otro

Un guapísimo castaño, con el cabello algo rizado, al cual el sol le arranca destellos rubios, largo hasta los hombros, y luminosos e impresionantes ojos amielados, con vetas doradas, abraza con ternura a los gemelos.

Harry lo mira dulcemente, acariciando el redondeado vientre, algo más grande que el de Severus.

—Esperamos que se active el traslador que nos llevara al punto donde se abrirá el Bifröst—anuncia James, acercándose a ellos—¿cómo estas Remus?

—Me están matando—confiesa, riendo con suavidad

—¿Severus?

—No puede negar que es una Black—rezonga, enfurruñado

—Se ven realmente adorables—comenta Laufey sin pensarlo, acariciando con cierta añoranza su vientre de forma inconsciente

—Eso se puede arreglar—comenta Sirius burlón, sonriéndole socarrón a James, como si leyera su mente

Laufey se sonroja y los gemelos miran incrédulos al mayor.

—¡Sirius!—gritan James y Severus a la vez, por razones distintas claro

—¿Más hermanos?—pregunta Harry, ilusionado

—Ni pensarlo, ya tengo suficiente con Harry—niega Loki, bufando

Ni bajo tortura admitirá en voz alta que la idea de tener un pequeño hermano (o hermana) al cual cuidar y culpar por sus bromas (como Harry participa, ¿de qué sirve inculpar a tu cómplice?).

Laufey apoya a su hijo, aun sonrojado.

—Tranquilo Harry—Remus es el único que nota la congoja del menor—tendrás más que suficiente con Orión, John y Astrid—consuela, besando sus revueltos cabellos

—Estas muy seguro de que habrá una niña—comenta James

Remus sonríe con timidez.

Laufey rueda los ojos y sonríe. Ciertamente, uno de los trillizos Black-Lupin sería una niña. Podía sentirlo.

"Me gustaría tener una niña" piensa nostálgico.

Tal vez no fuese tan mala idea tener otro niño.

—El traslador se activara en unos minutos, Sirius, quedas a cargo—anuncia James, sosteniendo suavemente a su esposo

—Claro hermano—sonríe con calidez

Loki y Harry se despiden de los presentes.

Odian los trasladores, pero no les queda de otra más que soportarlo. Es la única forma de llegar al punto donde se abrirá el Bifröst.

Sienten un jalón en el ombligo y lo último que ven antes de desaparecer, es a sus padrinos sonriéndole y a sus tíos despidiéndose.

* * *

Si se sorprenden de la magnificencia del lugar, lo ocultan a la perfección.

Al llegar a donde les llevo el traslador, una espiral de múltiples colores se abrió y un hombre, que se presento como Heimdall, los invito a pasar.

Fueron guiados hasta el palacio y ahora se encuentran caminando por los enormes pasillos, mirando a su alrededor con interés.

Todo parece recubierto de oro, tan diferente a su hogar.

Son guiados a unas enormes puertas, que se abren permitiéndoles el paso.

Al fondo divisan los tronos, donde dos hombres, de aspecto imponte, se encuentran sentados.

Los gemelos Potter los observan con curiosidad. Ambos rubios, aunque uno parecía más delicado que el otro.

De no ser por la elegante armadura verde y plata que porta, hubieran pensado que se trata de una mujer.

Los ojos grises de dicho hombre no se despegan de sus personas.

James y Laufey se detienen y hacen una pequeña reverencia, siendo imitados por sus hijos.

—Bienvenidos a Asgard, reyes James y Laufey Potter—el rubio mayor, les sonríe de forma torcida

Sus brillantes ojos azul cerúleo examinándolos.

Para los gemelos es _obvio_ que la sonrisa que les dedica no es una sonrisa real.

No por nada son expertos en ellas.

—Odín, un placer verte de nuevo—la sonrisa de James, en cambio, es cálida

Laufey en cambio lo mira de forma fría e indiferente. Le importa poco lo que pueda pensar el dios allí presente.

—Malfoy—asiente hacia él

—Potter, el placer es nuestro por recibirlos aquí—la suave y fría voz del otro rubio no le agrada mucho a Loki

—Les presento a mis hijos—James señala a los gemelos, que se adelantan—Loki James y Harry Laufey Potter Riddle—les señala respectivamente

Los gemelos hacen otra reverencia, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Un placer conocerles—dicen a la vez, de forma involuntaria y sincronizada

—Oh, que encanto—dice irónico Lucius, mirándolos de forma despectiva

Los gemelos sonrieron de forma encantadora.

—No puede esperar nada menos de un Potter, _su alteza_—el tono de Harry es totalmente inocente, sus hermosos ojos mirándole burlón

Lucius aprieta los labios, fulminándolo con la mirada. Laufey por su parte no puede evitar sonreír de forma altanera, orgulloso de su hijo.

James se debate entre reír o regañar al moreno, pero Odín se le adelanta.

—Es un poco altanero, príncipe, ¿no lo cree?

—¿Sería un príncipe si no lo fuera en cierta medida?—responde con otra pregunta, clavando sus ojos verdes rojizos en el

Una pequeña sonrisa se perfila en los labios del hombre. El chico le agrada.

—¿Por qué no dan una vuelta por el palacio? Sus padres y nosotros hablaremos...

—Disculpe la osadía, pero lo dice como si nuestra opinión no fuese importante—Loki entrecierra los ojos, cruzándose de brazos

—Ciertamente lo es, pero hay ciertos puntos que se deben discutir, _en privado_

Loki sonríe, irónico, ocultando su insatisfacción.

—¿Hay una biblioteca por aquí?—preguntan los gemelos, nuevamente sincronizados

Tanto Odín como Lucius alzan una ceja.

—Por este mismo pasillo, giran a la derecha, sigan al frente y luego a la izquierda—indica Lucius

Ambos asienten.

Hacen una pequeña reverencia, le sonríen a sus padres y se retiran.

Una vez las puertas se cierran, Lucius clava sus ojos en los Potter.

—Tus hijos son insolentes, Potter—sesea

—Como dijo Harry, no puedes esperar menos de un Potter—James le sonríe de forma conciliadora—le ofendiste, en cierta forma

Lucius bufa. Como si le importara.

—Y en cierta forma me recuerda a cierto rubio pedante—agrega Laufey, como si tal cosa

Lucius gruñe. Si las miradas mataran…

—¿Y cuándo conoceremos a tus hijos, Lucius?—pregunta Laufey, algo intrigado, ignorando a propósito la furia en los ojos grises

Tanto James como Odín no pueden evitar pensar que parecen dos niños.

—Deben estar preparándose, ciertamente llegaron más temprano de lo previsto

—Bien, ¿por qué no pasamos ahora a mi despacho a hablar de lo que los trajo aquí?—sugiere Odín, de continuar así, seguramente su esposo y el consorte de Potter se lanzarían hechizos hasta el hartazgo.

Los demás asienten. Los reyes se levantan y guían a sus invitados a una puerta alterna, que no habían visto antes.

* * *

Loki se detiene y sostiene la mano de su hermano. Su ceño se frunce y mira a todas partes.

¿Era derecha o izquierda?

—Creo que nos equivocamos—dice, dando media vuelta

—¿Seguro?

—No—sonríe con suavidad

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa y se le adelanta, jalándolo.

No quieren admitirlo pero están perdidos, y la idea de pedirle a un sirviente que los guíe es vergonzosa hasta para ellos. No es orgullo o repulsa, pero les da cierta vergüenza el haberse equivocado con unas direcciones tan claras, hasta para un gnomo.

Se detienen frente a una puerta de bronce. Lo único que no es dorado allí.

—¿Será esta?—piensa Loki en voz alta

Harry se encoge de hombros. Suelta a su hermano y empuja las puertas.

—Tal vez lo sea...—mira al frente y sus palabras se cortan.

Un fuerte sonrojo escala por su rostro y es incapaz de articular palabras. A su espalda, Loki frunce el ceño y se asoma sobre su hombro.

Enmudece.

Definitivamente _no es la biblioteca._ Se trata de una enorme y confortable habitación, decorada con una heterogénea mezcla de verde y rojo. En el centro hay dos camas, de doseles plateados y dorados con algo de negro.

_Y no esta vacía._

Los ojos esmeraldas de los gemelos se posan en dos jóvenes, que los miran igual de sorprendidos.

Ambos son rubios. Muy rubios.

Uno de ellos parece acabar de salir del baño, pues tiene una toalla alrededor de la cintura y gotas de agua escurren por su musculoso pecho. Sus ojos, cual zafiros, parecen tan grandes que posiblemente se saldrían de sus cuencas. El cabello pegado a la cara por la humedad.

El otro, con el cabello algo más claro que el primero, y mucho más largo, los mira con sus profundos ojos color plata. Tiene una toalla en el cuello y otra en la cintura. Sus brazos están alzados y sostienen las puertas de lo que parece un armario.

—Pe... Perdón—el sonrojo de Harry no parece querer disminuir

Los rubios simplemente los miran, sin salir del asombro.

—Definitivamente no es la biblioteca—alega Loki, divertido, controlando lo mejor que puede su sonrojo

Imposible teniendo en cuenta que sus pálidas mejillas están algo rosadas.

—Está en el siguiente pasillo, a la izquierda—informa el de ojos plateados, componiéndose

—Gracias—Loki sonríe levemente

Toma la mano de Harry y entrelaza sus dedos de forma involuntaria. Lo jala con suavidad y ambos emprenden su camino a la biblioteca.

—¿Quiénes son?—cuestiona el de ojos azules

—No lo sé Thor, pero son muy guapos—el otro rubio le lanza algo de ropa—lástima que sean pareja

—¿Lo son?—es mera curiosidad, no que le importe, claro.

El oji plata rueda los ojos y procede a vestirse.

* * *

Loki y Harry caminan por los pasillos, siguiendo las indicaciones del rubio. Llegan a una enorme puerta y se detienen.

—Espero que esta si sea la biblioteca—murmura Harry, sonriendo con suavidad

—Yo también—asiente Loki, sonrojándose un poco—¿quiénes crees que son los rubios?

—No lo sé—se sonroja nuevamente—pero son guapos

—Si, lástima que sean pareja—agrega Loki, algo desanimado

—¿Tú crees?

—Obvio—rueda los ojos—estaban desnudos bajo las toallas—desvía la vista, frunciendo el ceño

Harry lo mira, algo confuso. Su mirada transmite tanta inocencia que Loki se arrepiente de haber dicho eso.

—¿Y si eran los príncipes?—pregunta, abriendo las puertas

—Poco probable—niega Loki, entrando junto a su hermano—¿por qué compartirían habitación?

—Tú y yo compartimos habitación—le recuerda el menor, divertido.

Posa su mirada dentro de la biblioteca y enmudece.

Ambos se sorprenden por la magnificencia del lugar.

Tres de las cuatro paredes cubiertas por estanterías llenas de infinidad de libros. En el centro un juego de sofás y butacas, colocados estratégicamente para comodidad de los lectores. Una mesa ratona en el centro.

El estante del frente esta divido en dos por un enorme ventanal que va de techo a suelo, y da a un pequeño balcón donde ambos pueden ver un diván.

El crema tostado y el rojo borgoña predomina en todo el lugar. Acogedor y con mucha luz.

—Esto es el paraíso—murmura Harry, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, no muy seguro por dónde empezar

Loki en cambio parece si saber, pues se acerca sin dudar a un estante. Toma un grueso libro de tapas negras y le sonríe a Harry.

—Magia Jötun y Asgardiana—dice, orgulloso

Captada la atención de Harry, ambos se sientan en el sofá más cercano: Harry con la cabeza en el regazo de Loki y este con el libro al frente.

La espera no sería tan mala.

* * *

Thor y Draco avanzan con rapidez hasta el salón del trono. Entre tontería y tontería (divagar y conjeturar sobre los morenos) se les había hecho tarde.

Abren las puertas y se acercan rápidamente a los tronos, donde están sus padres sentados y, junto a ellos, dos hombres vestidos elegantemente con una... Túnica. De esas que tiene su padre y que se pone muy pocas veces.

—Padre—dicen a la vez, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mirando de reojo a las "visitas"

Dos hombres morenos. Uno de ellos con profundos ojos verdes laurel y largos cabellos, y el otro con una melena negra aleonada y brillantes ojos almendrados.

—Thor, Draco, les presento a los reyes James y Laufey Potter—dice Odín, con voz imperiosa

Los jóvenes hacen una reverencia ante dichos reyes.

—Un gusto conocerles—Thor sonríe ampliamente

—Un placer tenerlos aquí—continua Draco, un poco más reticente

—El placer es todo nuestro—Laufey sonríe un poco, aunque podría ser tomado más como una mueca que una sonrisa

—Disculpen la pregunta—Thor se remueve al tener todos los ojos en el—pero cuando conoceremos a... A...

—¿Mis hijos?—ofrece James, divertido

—Sí, señor

—deben estar en la biblioteca, si no es que se perdieron—Lucius sonríe ante la idea, sería realmente divertido

Los hermanos se miran entre ellos. ¿No será qué...?

—Vamos a buscarlos entonces—James parece emocionado

Toma a Laufey de la mano y lo jala, seguido por los Dioses.

Caminan silenciosamente por los pasillos. Laufey mira nerviosamente a Padre de todo y se decide a preguntar.

—Odín—su voz suena un poco aguda, por lo que se aclara la garganta—¿crees qué podríamos pedirte un favor?

—¿Qué clase de favor?—Padre de todo le mira, cauteloso

—los chicos quieren conocer Jotunhëim, ¿nos permitirías pasar?

Odín, que había pasado adelante para guiar, se detiene, provocando que los demás hiciesen lo mismo.

Por suerte, sucede frente a las enormes puertas de la biblioteca.

Odín mira al hombre, sopesando su petición. Bien podría convencer a Heimdall. En cambio, le pregunta a él...

—Solo si nosotros vamos con ustedes—dice, mejor prevenir que lamentar

Lucius y Laufey hacen una mueca, por razones distintas pero sentimientos idénticos.

—Si es tu deseo—suspira el moreno

Odín asiente. Se gira y abre las puertas.

La escena que los recibe los deja sorprendidos.

Los gemelos Potter se encuentran cómodamente acomodados en el sofá más grande: el uno recostado en el hombro del otro.

Varios libros flotan a su alrededor, dos pergaminos frente a cada uno y una pluma roja con negro escribiendo a toda velocidad.

Los dos con los pies recogidos, doblados en forma de loto, con un libro cada uno en el regazo.

El moreno más alto tiene unos lentes parecidos a los de su hermano resbalando por su nariz, el otro, en cambio, juguetea distraídamente con los propios, como si no los necesitase para leer.

¿Dónde quedaron los jóvenes altaneros que llegaron a su reino? Piensa Odín

Al escuchar la puerta alzan la vista y los miran, curiosos.

James y Laufey no parecen sorprendidos. Más bien, divertidos por la cara de estupefacción que presentan los Odínson-Malfoy.

* * *

Luego de encontrar tan interesante libro, ninguno pudo evitar investigar más.

Al final descubrieron algo interesante en la biblioteca: pensaban en el tipo de libro que querían y este _volaba_ literalmente a ellos. Y si había varios libros con la misma temática, iban hacia ellos en orden.

Emocionados, materializaron varios pergaminos y plumas, nada difícil para ellos.

Y así se encuentran ahora, cómodamente sentados en el sofá más grande, con varios libros a su alrededor, pergaminos regados en la mesa de centro, un libro cada uno en el regazo y sus mentes trabajando a mil en los textos.

Es fascinante traducirlos.

Elfico, Asgardiano, Jotun y hasta algo de latín.

Si alguien les pregunta _cómo_ tradujeron los textos en los dos primeros idiomas, no sabrían que decir.

Una vez sus ojos se posan en el texto, el significado viene a su mente. Fascinante.

El sonido de las puertas los distrae.

Las plumas se detienen cuando alzan la cabeza.

Frente a ellos están los reyes, sus padres y los dos jóvenes que vieron en la habitación.

—¿Qué...?—la pregunta abandona los labios de Lucius, o tal vez los de Odín, no están seguros

—Buenas tardes—dice Loki, volviendo la vista a su texto y su pluma vuelve a moverse

Sabe que es de tarde, o casi, pues lanzo un Tempus y así este se lo había indicado. Tal vez el tiempo allí no es como en Gryffindor.

Harry le imita.

—¿Qué hacen?—curiosea Laufey, acercándose a ellos

—Traducir—responden a la vez, sin alzar la vista

—Traducir...—repite Lucius asombrado, ¿esos no son libros elficos?

—Si, señor Malfoy—Harry alza la vista y sonríe—traspasar de un idioma a otro—agrega de forma inocente

Una risita escapa de los labios de Laufey, quien la oculta con una disimulada tos mientras revisa los pergaminos.

Draco y Thor aprietan los labios ante la osadía del joven.

—Harry, Loki—interviene James, previniendo una guerra verbal entre Lucius y sus hijos (que desgraciadamente perdería el rubio)—les presento a los príncipes Aesirs, Thor y Draco Odínson Malfoy—señala a los rubios, que se adelantan y hacen una pequeña reverencia

Loki y Harry se miran, el menor le sonríe. "Te lo dije" gesticula con los labios.

—Ellos son los gemelos Potter, Loki y Harry—agrega Odín, señalando a los jóvenes

Los susodichos miran a los rubios y hacen una mini reverencia desde su posición.

—Un placer conocerlos—dicen a la vez, volviendo casi de inmediato toda su atención a su lectura.

Laufey no dice nada, demasiado entretenido con las excelentes traducciones realizadas por sus hijos.

—¿No querías ir a Jotunhëim, Laufey?—pregunta Lucius, achinando los ojos

Ante el nombre, los gemelos alzan nuevamente la vista, interrumpiendo su escritura.

—¿Iremos?—cuestiona Harry, sus ojos brillan de emoción

—Sí—asiente James

—¿Dónde pondréis todo eso?—cuestiona Draco, desdeñoso.

Los gemelos simplemente sonríen socarrones, realizan un sencillo giro de muñeca y todos los pergaminos desaparecen, los libros vuelven a su lugar y las plumas se transforman en un simple botón, que Harry guarda en su túnica.

Decir que los Odínson estaban sorprendidos seria un eufemismo.

—Ya que están listos, podemos irnos—comunica alegremente Laufey

—¿Vamos todos?—Harry se pone en pie y se despereza

—Sí—asiente James

Los gemelos hacen un mohín, pero asienten.

Odín es el primero en salir, seguido por sus hijos, los Potter y, por último, Lucius.

Caminan silenciosamente por los pasillos del palacio, ninguno dice absolutamente nada.

Lucius aprovecha esto para pensar en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

La llegada de los Potter, con sus insolentes hijos. La discusión de _ciertos_ puntos importantes del contrato matrimonial.

La escena en la biblioteca. Fue todo un shock para ellos (porque tal vez Odín no lo admitiese, pero estaba sorprendido) encontrarse a los gemelos en esa... Situación.

Tendría que preguntar _cómo_ tradujeron los libros en cuestión de _horas_, que a él le han tomado _siclos_ comprender.

Su mente aleja esos pensamientos y pasa rápidamente a algo... Diferente.

Se revuelve algo incomodo y mira a James. Está ansioso de preguntar, pero tiene miedo.

Si, los magos son longevos, pero él siente que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que _los vio._

—Potter—llama

Se queda callado unos segundos, al recibir la mirada tanto de James como de los gemelos.

Se aclara la garganta y lo mira decidido.

—¿Severus?—es lo único que puede preguntar, no sabe como plantearlo

—Se caso con Sirius, tuvieron un hijo, Antares Orión, cumplirá 7 dentro de poco—responde el mago, sonriendo ampliamente—van por su segundo hijo, una niña, Eileen Casiopea, tiene 7 meses

Lucius no puede evitar alzar una ceja. ¿Sirius?

—¿Así qué Severus se dejo atrapar por el chucho?

—Bueno, los Blacks somos _irresistibles_—responde, ufano

—¿Tú, un Black?

—Bueno, te perdiste de mucho oxigenado, resulta que mi madre era una Black—informa, divertido

La conversación es seguida por los presentes, en ningún momento se habían detenido.

Lucius rueda los ojos y su rostro se torna sombrío. No quiere preguntar, pero...

—¿Y Remus?—su voz se quiebra un poco en el nombre

Toda la alegría en el rostro de James desaparece, pasa una mano por su enredado cabello y desvía la vista a otro lado.

Los gemelos Potter no pueden evitar notar este gesto. Harry frunce el ceño confundido, Loki entiende de inmediato.

Una sonrisa, para nada encantadora, se forma en sus labios. Simplemente no puede evitarlo.

—Se caso con Regulus Black—informa el menor, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de James—está en su sexto mes, trillizos

Lucius siente su mundo vibrar. El ama a su esposo Odín, si. Pero había amado a Remus mucho tiempo antes de su compromiso, cuando apenas y si eran unos jóvenes entrando en la adolescencia.

Una historia de amor realmente hermosa y dolorosa, solo comparada con la de Romeo y Julieta, pero sin las muertes.

—Black no pierde el tiempo—dice, sonriendo amargamente

El silencio cae pesado sobre ellos.

Draco y Thor miran a su padre entre confundidos y apenados. No quieren verlo triste (porque ellos conocían al hombre lo suficiente como para reconocer el dolor en el fondo de los ojos grises), pero no pueden retroceder y abrazarlo con fuerza como quieren.

Cosas de príncipes.

Harry, en cambio, algo avergonzado por la acción premeditada de su hermano (lo conoce lo suficiente como para reconocer ese brillo en sus ojos), sostiene tímidamente la mano del rey.

—Ellos están muy bien, ¿sabe?—dice, sonriendo con suavidad—Severus esperaba verlo, tal vez podrían ir—sugiere, sonrojándose ante la intensidad de la gris mirada

Lucius lo mira, sorprendido.

Él y su gemelo son tan iguales, pero tan distintos a la vez que es abrumador.

—Gracias—susurra

Bueno, tal vez ese Potter no sería tan malo para uno de sus hijos.

* * *

Llegan hasta donde esta Heimdall, quien no tiene que escuchar la orden para saber a dónde se dirigen.

Abre el Bifröst y hace una pequeña reverencia.

Laufey se adelanta y respira hondo.

Cruzan el Bifröst, siguiendo al hombre. Aterrizan sobre la nieve y de inmediato el frío lame su piel.

Harry y Loki miran a su alrededor, fascinados. El lugar esta desolado, se pueden apreciar montañas de cristal y nieve por todas partes, ni un alma.

—Hagan lo que hagan—dice Laufey, mirando a Odín y su familia—no hagan enojar a Helblindi, serán protegidos solo por estar conmigo, pero no permitiré que pongan en peligro a mi familia por alguna idiotez

Sus ojos se tornan rojos, a la par que su piel va tornando un tono azulado, profundo y oscuro, con marcas por todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

Chasquea los dedos y su túnica desaparece, dejándolo solamente con una simple camisa blanca que resalta sobre su piel y unos pantalones negros.

Laufey mira a sus hijos y estos asienten. Se paran cada uno a su lado, Loki a la derecha y Harry a la izquierda.

Los tres encabezando la expedición.

—Bienvenidos a Jotunhëim—murmura Laufey, suspirando.

Espera que no haya sido una _mala idea_ ir.

Continuara...

* * *

Nota: En mi defensa, con respecto a la ropa que tiene Loki puesta, quiero decir que intente serle totalmente fiel a la imagen que tiene casi siempre en Thor 1...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Ni bien emprenden el camino al palacio de Jotunhëim, seis hombres, monstruosamente grandes, azules y de profundos y aterradores ojos rojos le cortan el paso.

Laufey alza la barbilla, desafiándolos a inmiscuirse, los gemelos permanecen estoicos a su lado, deslizando sus ojos rojos por la anatomía de los hombres frente a ellos.

Analizándolos.

James, a su espalda, les indica a Odín y su familia que permanezcan en silencio.

—¿Qué buscan aquí?—pregunta uno con brusquedad, en una lengua que los que están detrás de los Potter _no_ entienden

Entrecierra los ojos y escanea a los tres que están al frente.

Es _obvio_ que son Jotuns, aunque se ven _muy_ diferentes a un Jotun. Ni siquiera _visten_ como uno.

Ninguno es tan alto como ellos, y se ven realmente delicados.

El primero tiene el cabello largo y muy negro, el cual es agitado por la invernal brisa. Su piel es tan azul como la de ellos, y sus ojos les hacen estremecerse.

Se parece sospechosamente a su rey, pero descartan esa posibilidad porque, el rey no tiene hermanos, ¿o sí?

Los otros dos si se ganan su total atención.

Si bien son altos, uno de ello es un poco más bajo, y son más delgados y... Delicados que el primero.

El más alto de los dos, tiene el pelo largo igual que el primero, igualmente negro. Sus ojos son igual de rojos, con algunas vetas achocolatadas. Y su piel parece aun más azul que la de ellos, un azul llamativo y hermoso, con finas marcas.

Casi _divino_.

El otro tiene el pelo más corto e imposiblemente revuelto. Su piel es de un azul pardo, pero aun así es tan hermosa como la del otro. Invita a no despegar tus ojos de él, las marcas también delicadas, los ojos de un rojo profundo con vetas verdosas.

Simplemente _hermosos._

—Venimos a ver a su rey—responde Laufey, su suave voz en un tono imponente

—¿Y quién, si se puede saber, eres tú para exigir eso?—cuestiona otro, divertido

—Laufey, su hermano—la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios **no** puede calificarse como _buena_

Los hombres se revuelven. Si de verdad es un príncipe de esas tierras...

Su rey se _encargaría_ de ellos.

—Sígannos—dice el primero, dando media vuelta y emprendiendo camino al palacio

Laufey frunce el ceño pero aun así los sigue. No le da buena espina.

—Estéis preparados y alerta—susurra a sus hijos, quienes simplemente asienten.

No caminan mucho cuando divisan la enorme construcción de hielo y cristal, nieve escarchada por todas partes.

Es muy diferente al palacio de Asgard, incluso al de Gryffindor, pero es imponente.

Todo azul y blanco, morado y negro. Una sinfonía de colores que contrastan con el oscuro cielo. La sensación de que están en _casa_ pero a la vez que es _peligroso._

Loki y Harry lo miran sorprendidos. Es realmente maravilloso en su opinión.

Altos pilares de cristal, una escalinata de hielo que los lleva al interior, unas enormes puertas de cristal negro, la magia negra de esta adhiriéndose a cada poro de su piel.

Las puertas se abren y ellos entran, siguiendo a los hombres.

Les parece extraño no haberse encontrado con ni una sola alma.

—El rey les espera—informa otro de los hombres, dejándoles frente a una enorme puerta igual de negra que la primera

Se retiran y los visitantes se quedan allí unos minutos.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?—pregunta Harry, su voz no es más que un susurro

—Me gustaría cruzar unas palabras con Helblindi(1), y que los conozca

—Eso no es buena idea—señala Loki, haciendo una mueca

—No representamos amenaza—rebate Harry—¿verdad papá?

Laufey duda. El no conoce a Helblindi como si lo hizo Tom.

Pero si puede arreglar el daño realizado por su hermano, lo hará.

—Estén alertas—dice con simpleza, alzando sus manos y empujando las puertas

Harry se gira y mira a su padre, preocupado. James sonríe, dándoles confianza.

Decir que los Odínson se sorprenden del aspecto del moreno, es poco.

Han visto a los Gigantes en los libros. Estuvieron frente a seis hace un momento, y vieron a Laufey (aunque este no se parece en _nada_ a los hombres que vieron), pero Harry...

Loki también se gira un poco y parece susurrarle algo a James.

Su sorpresa aumenta. Si los gemelos se veían diferentes como... Bueno, como humanos (al menos en su opinión), ahora eran como polos opuestos.

Aunque no se ven _nada mal._

Laufey toma una bocanada de aire y entra. Sus hijos le siguen, la frente en alto y con paso por demás arrogante.

Los recibe un salón lleno de Jotuns, unos 30 al menos. O tal vez más.

La construcción interna se parece en algo a la del palacio de Asgard. Altos pilares de cristal azul y violeta, una pequeña escalinata de hielo y un gran Hall de por medio, de rocas irregulares, entre donde ellos están y el trono.

El trono es de piedras irregulares y rusticas, revestido de cristal negro con vetas violáceas. La nieve se desliza con suavidad por el Hall, y los presentes les miran.

Es difícil definir sus miradas.

Laufey camina con paso seguro, bajando las escalinatas y atravesando el Hall.

En el trono hay un hombre sentado, que alza una inexistente ceja al verlos, entre sorprendido e indignado.

Es tan azul como Laufey, pero no tiene ni un cabello en la cabeza. En su lugar hay varias protuberancias, similares a pequeños cuernos sobre su cabeza.

Los visitantes, a excepción de Laufey y Odín, reprimen una mueca de asco. Es realmente horripilante.

A Harry le parece que es muy parecido a como el tío Tom se veía, luego de todo lo que hizo. Se estremece y ruega a Merlín que no esté tan loco.

El quería mucho a su tío, y le dolió como a nadie lo que hizo.

—Pero si es mi estimado hermanito—la sonrisa que surca los azules labios es por demás atemorizante

Para cualquiera menos ellos. Los gemelos están acostumbrados a la sonrisa desquiciada que a veces surca los labios de su padre (ellos mismos la han experimentado, para horror de James).

—Helblindi—saluda, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Sus hijos le imitan con presteza, James también.

Los únicos que permanecen son estáticos son Odín, Lucius y los hijos de estos. ¿Rebajarse a hacerle una reverencia a un Gigante de Hielo? ¡Jamás!

—Veo que trajiste... Visitas—su sonrisa se acentuó—¿algún tipo de tributo para que los pecados de Thomas sean perdonados?

Laufey se ve tentado a decir algo venenoso, diciendo que Tom le importa poco, pero se controla.

—Venimos en son de paz, Helblindi—dice, calmado

—¿Y qué, oh Laufey Thomas Riddle, viniste a hacer aquí?—la molestia es palpable en su voz

Por el rabillo del ojo, los gemelos observan como todos no despegan la vista de ellos. Algunos soldados entre la audiencia, preparados para atacar.

—Un simple y pequeño favor, Helblindi—una sonrisa surca sus labios—tomando en cuenta que _mi_ gente te libro de Tom—suelta a la ligera, haciendo un vago gesto

La sala se llena de jadeos indignados.

—¿Y qué favor sería ese?

—Mis hijos quieren conocer Jotunhëim—simple y llano

Directo.

Helblindi los mira mejor. Sus ojos rojos se posan en los gemelos, sopesando.

El no tiene hijos. No tiene descendencia y en caso de morir Laufey podría reclamar su reino.

Laufey tiene dos hijos, ambos fuertes y en forma. Obviamente capaces de dirigir un reino, pues se les ha enseñado como.

Una mueca se forma en su boca. No dejaría que _ellos_ le quitaran lo que por _derecho_ (haber matado a su padre para tomar el trono le parece justo) le pertenece.

—Desgraciadamente, querido Laufey, tomando en cuenta tus_acompañantes_ me veo en la necesidad de negar tu petición—su voz suena burlona

Tomar como excusa a los Aesir no es inteligente, pero viable.

Laufey aprieta los labios. Sus hijos lo sostienen disimuladamente.

—En ese caso, nos retiramos—dice Loki, adelantándose a su padre

—Un placer conocerlo, su majestad—agrega Harry, haciendo una irónica y exagerada reverencia

El hombre medio sonríe ante la insolencia de los chicos. Que divertido.

Tomando cada uno a Laufey por un brazo, dan media vuelta y se retiran. James y los demás le siguen.

Cuando las puertas se cierran, el bullicio inunda el salón del trono.

—Silencio—exige Helblindi, atravesándolos con la mirada—general

El Gigante que guío a los Potter y los demás hasta allí se adelanta.

—¿Mi rey?

—Maten a Laufey y sus hijos—ordena con voz fría—que no quede _nada_de ellos

Helblindi no considera la posibilidad de que estuviese declarándole, abiertamente, la guerra al reino de su hermano.

Una sonrisa cruel se dibuja en los labios de los presentes y el general asiente.

Oh, será divertido.

* * *

Caminan en silencio, el Padre de Todo al frente, pues es quien le ordenara a Heimdall abrir el Bifröst. Los últimos de esa pequeña comitiva son Laufey y los gemelos, quienes ya han vuelto a su forma _humana_.

El mayor valora las razones por las cuales Helblindi les prohibió (bueno, no les prohibió, simplemente se negó) conocer Jotunhëim.

Aunque para él está claro, no podía comprender el temor de su medio hermano.

—Nos siguen—informa Loki, lo suficientemente alto como para que Odín, adelante, lo escuche

—¿Cuántos?—James se gira un poco, sus hijos han retrocedido lo suficiente como para atacar sin ser vistos

—Cuatro a la derecha, dos a la izquierda y uno oculto más adelante—informa Harry

Draco y Thor (que para sorpresa de sus padres no han dicho _nada_ en todo el viaje) se giran algo intrigados por la información entregada.

¿Cómo lo saben?

James saca su varita y la asía con fuerza.

—Tu magia no funciona aquí, mortal—dice Thor, algo divertido

Lamenta haber dejado su martillo.

—La nuestra si—tantea Loki, mirando a su padre

James suspira.

—Solo si atacan primero—advierte

Una sonrisa burlona surca los labios de los gemelos, quienes asienten.

Lucius no comprende el intercambio, Odín prefiere ignorarlo y Laufey hace un mohín. Más les vale a esos Gigantes no intentar nada.

Siguen el camino en silencio, los gemelos vigilando a los Jotun de reojo.

Casi llegan al punto donde el Bifröst se había abierto para llevarlos allí, cuando cuatro Gigantes de Hielo le cortaron el paso.

Dos más impidieron su retirada por atrás.

—No tenemos pensado luchar—dice Odín, aun así lleva discretamente su mano al mango de su espada

—Nadie vino a luchar—refuta el Gigante, divertido—tenemos una orden

—Matar a Laufey—dice otro, divertido

—Me gustaría ver que lo intenten—desafía el moreno

Uno de los Gigantes se lanza hacia él, su brazo convirtiéndose en una espada de hielo.

Una daga pasa a su lado, rozando su mejilla y cayendo frente a él, deteniéndolo por la sorpresa.

Todos se giran y la sorpresa se pinta en el rostro de los Aesir y los Jotuns.

Loki Potter está sentado sobre lo que parece una enorme roca, las piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cual esmeraldas fijos de forma desinteresada sobre las uñas de sus manos.

¿Cómo llego allí tan rápido?

—Yo tú, ni lo intentaría—dice, con aparente indiferencia

—Oh, tranquilo niño, tu eres el siguiente—dice socarrón el tercer Jotun

Sus compañeros ríen.

Loki simplemente le sonríe de medio lado.

Los Aesir no comprenden la situación. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

El primer Jotun vuelve a la carga contra Laufey, quien no mueve ni un músculo.

Pasa muy rápido.

Un segundo el Jotun está casi encima de él y al otro su cuerpo sale despedido con fuerza y cae sobre sus compañeros.

De la nada había aparecido Harry, y sin pronunciar palabra lo había mandado a volar.

Pero no parece agitado por alguna carrera. Más bien en su juvenil rostro hay una sonrisa chulesca y parece muy relajado.

—Les doy la oportunidad de irse e informarle a Helblindi que sus ordenes no han podido ser completadas—dice con cierta mofa

—¡Maldito mocoso!—el Gigante caído se levanta con rapidez y ataca, solo para que una daga se entierre en su hombro derecho, desapareciendo al instante

Loki se ha puesto en pie y los mira serio, en su mano derecha, apretadas entre sus largos y finos dedos, tres dagas de un brillante azul pardo esperan ser lanzadas.

Harry, frente a Laufey, adopta una posición defensiva, listo para cubrir a su hermano en cualquier momento.

James ha hecho retroceder a los Aesir, instándole que no muevan ni un músculo.

—Tus juguetitos no son nada, mocoso—brama otro de los Jotuns, lanzándose contra él

Loki lanza las dagas y parece desvanecerse en el aire.

Las dagas vuelan con rapidez hasta clavarse en el pecho de tres Jotuns, quienes caen de inmediato, totalmente congelados.

Harry se mueve con rapidez y sin previo aviso derriba a los otros dos, dagas rojas enterradas en sus hombros, arrancándoles desgarradores gritos.

Se deja caer sobre los cuerpos, que poco a poco parecen carbonizarse, cruza sus piernas y sonríe encantadoramente.

Pero los Jotuns _siguen respirando._

Harry casi puede saltar de excitación.

—¿Ya nos vamos?—pregunta de forma inocente, mirando fijamente a Odín

—¿Los mataron?—la incredulidad en la voz de Thor es bastante hilarante

—¿Qué? ¡No!—Harry ríe infantilmente—eso sería como matar a mi hermano o mi padre, soy un Jotun después de todo—sus ojos brillan misteriosamente

—Espera, ¿no eran siete?—cuestiona Draco, entrecerrando los ojos

Harry frunce el ceño.

Un Jotun aparece casi de la nada y se lanza sobre él, sus brazos convertidos en espadas de hielo.

Sin girarse, Harry hace un extraño ademán con las manos y un rayo negro sale disparado de sus dedos.

El rayo impacta en el pecho del Jotun, que queda totalmente paralizado. Una daga azul se clava en él y cae totalmente congelado.

Loki se acerca al cuerpo y se sienta sobre él, tomando la misma posición que Harry.

—¿Todo esto es idea tuya, papá?—pregunta, clavando sus preciosos ojos en Laufey

—Para nada—asegura el mayor, se gira hacia Odín—pero te quedara claro que **mis** hijos no son damiselas que necesitaran eterna protección

Harry mira extrañado a su padre, pero adivina con rapidez que tiene algo que ver con el contrato matrimonial.

—Sí, muy claro Laufey—gruñe Lucius, irritado—¿podemos irnos?

Odín asiente y ordena que el Bifröst sea abierto.

Loki y Harry se ponen en pie de un salto y cruzan el puente junto a sus padres.

El día fue... Productivo.

Y están casi seguros de que Laufey sabía, aunque fuese en parte, que eso iba a suceder.

* * *

Draco no puede registrar lo sucedido.

Es que aun _no_ cabe en su mente que dos jóvenes (porque es **obvio** que son menores que ellos), tan... _delicados_ en apariencia pudieron vencer a siete (Siete por Odín!) Gigantes de Hielo... **Solos.**

—¿Qué le acongoja, mi príncipe?—pregunta una suave voz

Una guapa morena de profundos ojos celestes se acerca a él; su armadura desmintiendo la delicadeza de su belleza.

—Nada en especial, Lady Siff—refunfuña, centrando su atención nuevamente en lanzar dagas a su blanco

—¿El Dios de la Guerra e Inteligencia no tiene _nada_ especial?—especula, alzando una ceja—¿me podría entonces, su alteza, explicar por qué parece tan enojado?

—¿Thor no le ha contado?—el silencio de la dama se lo confirma—Padre de Todo nos ha comprometido con Midgardianos mitad Jotuns

—Oh, eso explica porque Thor está destruyendo uno de los patios de entrenamiento

La dama se sienta en un banco cerca de Draco, apreciando la entallada figura, no tan musculosa como la de su hermano, pero aun así fuerte.

La armadura del príncipe Draco siempre ha sido su favorita.

Negro, verde y plata. El cuero asgardiano típico de todas las armaduras, la ropa verde, cruzada por el yelmo negro más liviano y prácticamente invisible que jamás se ha fabricado en Alfheim. Las muñequeras de negro y plata y un dragón formado de runas en cada parte de su armadura.

Desde el casco hasta el yelmo, las muñequeras e incluso sus armas.

Realmente divino.

—¿Dónde están Los Tres Guerreros, Lady Siff?—cuestiona el rubio, clavando su vista en ella

—Con Thor, tratando de sobrevivir a su puntería

Draco asiente.

Toma sus dagas y da media vuelta.

—Iré a entrenar con él—anuncia

Tal vez así pueda sacarse esa frustración.

* * *

El atardecer en Asgard es un espectáculo realmente hermoso.

Y los gemelos Potter pueden apreciarlo desde la ventana de la biblioteca.

Pero prefieren hacerlo en los jardines. Se despojaron de sus túnicas hacía un rato y ahora, en medio del jardín, dejan que la suave y fresca brisa juegue con sus cabellos, acariciando sus mejillas.

Es realmente hermoso ver como el sol parece no querer terminar de retirarse, bañando todo a su alrededor con una cálida luz dorada y anaranjada.

Incluso su pálida tez parece adquirir un matiz cremoso con las luces, dándole un aire aun más hermoso del que ya poseen.

Ambos caminan distraídamente, un libro cada uno, centrados en algo que había llamado su atención la primera vez que estuvieron en la biblioteca.

Es horrible, a su parecer, como los Aesir pintan a los Jotuns. Si, no son la mejor castas de Dioses, pero, ¿de ahí a tildarlos de monstruos?

El sonido del metal al chocar contra el metal los distrae. Curiosos, cierran los libros y se dejan guiar por el sonido.

No son muy apegados al uso de las espadas. ¿Para qué si tienen sus varitas?

Pero su padre insiste en que no está de más aprender a defenderse a lo "muggle". No es como si Laufey estuviese muy feliz por eso.

Llegan hasta unas escalinatas, alejadas del jardín. Bajan por ellas, mirando a su alrededor las altas columnas de mármol, varios podios y escalinatas y una enorme arena en el centro, ocupada por seis personas.

Ven, no sin cierta sorpresa, a los príncipes Aesirs batirse en duelo, espalda contra espalda, contra cuatro personas, 3 hombres y una mujer.

Observan intrigados las armaduras de los príncipes. Con lo sucedido en Jotunhëim no habían podido apreciarlas.

Les sientan de maravilla. Los músculos de Thor y los de Draco se marcan en cada pliegue. Aunque los del menor de los Odínson no son como los de su hermano, podría decirse que escuálido no es.

Se acercan un poco más, los ojos fijos en la agilidad que demuestran, analizando sus movimientos.

Se sientan en los escalones, mirando ahora a los demás.

Un hombre rubio, alto y de azul mirar, pícaro, blande su espada con maestría, como una extensión más de su cuerpo.

La mujer, de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos celestes, también se enfrenta a ellos con una espada. Su armadura, roja y plata, se ciñe a cada una de sus curvas.

Los otros dos hombres, altos, uno fortachón y el otro de complexión delgada, el uno pelirrojo y el otro moreno, luchan con hachas.

Los gemelos se entretienen, pasando desapercibidos debido a su silenciosa entrada.

Los príncipes son fuertes y dignos guerreros, y no pasa desapercibido ante sus verdes ojos las ráfagas de viento que se cuelan entre cada estocada de Draco, o que la espada de Thor, al chocar, emite un sonido similar al de un trueno.

Intrigante.

Repentinamente, los ojos plateados y zafiros de los príncipes se detienen en ellos, provocando que detengan todo movimiento.

Los otros cuatro se giran, siguiendo sus miradas.

—Oh, no se detengan por nosotros—la sonrisa que surca los labios de Loki le da mala espina a los príncipes

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—la brusquedad en la voz de Thor sorprende a los otro 4

—Tenemos permiso de Odín de conocer los alrededores—explica Harry—¿les molesta nuestra presencia?

—¿Quiénes son?—pregunta el rubio, mirando a sus príncipes

—Que descorteses—Loki se pone en pie, jalando a Harry—Loki y Harry Potter, Príncipes de Gryffindor y Midgard

Los dos hacen una burlona reverencia.

—Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun—presenta el rubio, señalando a cada uno—los Tres Guerreros de Asgard, al servicio de los príncipes y reyes, y Lady Siff—señala a la morena, que no despega su mirar de ellos

La morena los analiza, concienzuda. Desde el negro cabello hasta la esbeltez de su cuerpo.

¿Draco está seguro de que son Jotuns? A su parecer, son dos jóvenes comunes y corrientes.

—¿Es cierto que vencieron a 7 repugnantes Jotuns?—pregunta, con mofa—debe de ser una broma

La sonrisa en el rostro de los gemelos desaparece y sus ojos chispean peligrosamente.

Sus poses relajadas se transforman en una pose rígida y hasta peligrosa, sin perder la elegancia.

—Sí, eran 7, y si, los dejamos en mal estado—contesta Loki, el hielo en su voz los hace estremecerse—pero _no_ son **repugnantes**

Draco y Thor se tensan, pensando seriamente en detener una posible afrenta.

—Si lo son, son monstruos, horripilantes, crueles y sin corazón—los ojos de Siff parecen dos témpanos de hielo

Draco se pregunta si la joven es estúpida.

Loki aprieta los labios y los puños, chispas verdosas saltando de estos. Harry frunce el ceño, sus lentes dándole un aire extraño a su airada expresión.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes?—Loki no puede, ni quiere, evitarlo—¿Vanaheim no importaba? ¿Invadir Jotunhëim es algo nimio? ¿Arrasar con pueblos completos tampoco?

Su respiración es agitada y Harry decide intervenir _antes_ de que su hermano hiciese algo fuera de lugar.

—¿Tú, Valkiria, hablándonos de la crueldad de un pueblo al que no conoces?—pregunta con mofa el menor, sonriendo de forma escalofriante—oh, querida, las historias de guerra de los Aesir trasciende los 9 reinos, y para nadie es un secreto que ustedes no son muy _benevolentes_

La mujer enrojece de rabia, asía su espada y la levantan hacia ellos. Los otros 5 hombres no pueden evitar retroceder. Nunca han visto a la guerrera así.

Loki alza una ceja.

—Le recuerdo, _Lady,_ que está levantando su espada contra dos _príncipes_—dice el moreno

La mujer gruñe, pero no baja su espada.

Loki suspira, extiende su mano y coloca un dedo en la punta. Inmediatamente el metal se congela y Siff siente una corriente gélida recorrer su brazo, dándole escalofríos.

Un chillido escapa de sus labios y la espada cae, rompiéndose en pedazos.

—Loki, dijiste que no sabias ese hechizo—le reclama Harry, haciendo un adorable puchero, ignorando la mirada incrédula de los Tres Guerreros y los Odínson

—Y tú dijiste que no sabias el hechizo que usaste contra el General de Helblindi—alza una ceja

Ambos ignoran a la adolorida mujer que sostiene su mano contra su pecho, anormalmente azul. Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun se acercaron a ella, preocupados.

Thor se acerca peligrosamente a Loki, el rostro rojo de furia.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—exige, sosteniendo con fuerza el suéter verde del menor

—Le enseñe cual es su lugar frente a un futuro rey—responde, alzando el mentón con petulancia

Thor aprieta los labios y alza su mano, dispuesto a pegarle una fuerte bofetada por su osadía, pero un grito desgarrador lo distrae.

Se gira y observa a Siff, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, su mano congelándose poco a poco.

Draco suelta su arma y sostiene a Harry con fuerza del brazo. No le paso desapercibido la mirada gélida del menor.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada

—¡Retíralo!

Harry abre la boca, dispuesto a refutar. No es como si fuera a admitir que _sí_ le hizo daño a la mujer.

—'Harry, Loki!—el llamado los hace girarse

Laufey baja las escalinatas, sus largos cabellos bailando con la suave brisa, la luz del sol casi extinto arrancando destellos plateados y rojizos a su túnica verde.

Los Tres Guerreros se le quedan mirando, sorprendidos, sus mandíbulas desencajadas y sus ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué pasa?—el suave ceño se frunce al ver a los Odínson sosteniendo de esa forma a sus hijos

Sus verdosos ojos se desvían a la mujer, cuyo brazo esta cada vez mas recubierto de hielo. Alza una ceja y mira a Loki, que alisa su ropa luego de ser soltado por Thor.

—Espero, Loki James Potter Riddle, que tengas una buena razón para usar tu magia contra esta dama—advierte, cruzándose de brazos

Loki sonríe inocente.

—Esta vez yo no fui—asegura—tal vez no por completo

—Harry Laufey Potter Riddle—exige, girándose a su hijo que aun es sostenido por Draco

El mayor ahoga un jadeo al ver los ojos desbordantemente dilatados, las vetas rojizas nadando por estos, dominándolos. Fijos en el agonizante rostro de Siff.

Loki, notando lo miso que su padre, se acerca a Harry, lo aleja de Draco y hace que fije sus ojos en él.

Siff deja de chillar y su brazo regresa a la normalidad, el hielo cayendo como esquirlas a su alrededor.

Las pupilas de Harry vuelven lentamente a la normalidad, el rojo remitiendo hasta ser simples rayas casi inexistentes en los verdes ojos.

—Espero una respuesta—exige, una vez los ánimos se han calmado

—¡Me ha atacado!—grita Siff, recompuesta y señalando a los gemelos

Laufey le lanza una mirada fría y ella se paraliza ante esos ojos. _No puede ser._

—Levantó su espada contra nosotros—Loki afirma, aun sin soltar a Harry

—Maldito bastardo...

—Cuide su lengua señorita, se dirige a príncipes, no un simple campesino y sobre todo _mis hijos_

Siff hace una mueca desdeñosa, los Tres Guerreros no salen del shock y los Odínson no comprenden su actitud.

Laufey suspira, no quiere usar Legeremancia pero lo hace. Entra en la mente de sus hijos y lo ve todo.

Una mueca se forma en sus labios.

—Espero, príncipes Odínson, que la _próxima vez_ que alguien se atreva a si quiera pensar en **insultar** a mis hijos no se queden callados—advierte Laufey—y menos si son de su propia gente

Se gira a los gemelos.

—El uso de magia negra tan avanzada les está prohibido, ¿en qué pensaban?

—En hacerla sufrir por sus palabras—Harry habla sin pensar, mirando de forma venenosa a la mujer

—Aun así, su padre se enterara de esto—les sonríe—pero estoy orgulloso de ustedes

Los otros 6 jadean. ¡¿En qué piensa ese hombre?!

—Y Guerreros—se gira a los susodichos, sonriendo encantadoramente—yo no soy aquel que los ataco a traición, mi hermano Tom se redime de sus pecados, pero créanme cuando les digo, que podría ser peor que él—su sonrisa se amplia y señala a Harry y a Loki—pero mis hijos nos superarían con creces

Dicho esto, da media vuelta y se retira. Los gemelos le siguen, Loki sosteniendo fuertemente a su hermano para que no vuelva a torturar un poco más a Siff (no es como si no tuviera ganas de lo mismo).

—¿Qué... Fue eso?—pregunta Fandral, sorprendido

—Estaban defendiéndose—responde Draco amargamente

—¿Defendiéndose?

—Si—asiente Thor—ellos son Jotuns

Y dicho esto, se retira seguido por su hermano.

Los Guerreros no pueden estar más sorprendidos.

* * *

Los Potter fueron invitados a quedarse a cenar, después de todo, ya que estaban allí, ¿por qué no disfrutar un banquete?

El silencio impera en el comedor, la exquisita y exótica comida asgardiana despierta su apetito, pero están tan incómodos que a penas y si pueden comer.

Al menos a los gemelos les sucede. A Loki, por la insistente mirada de los Odínson, Harry por su actitud en el patio de entrenamiento.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?—pregunta Loki, rompiendo el silencio

—Mañana a las primeras luces—responde Laufey, tomando un trago de su copa

—Y ustedes están cordialmente invitados a visitarnos—agrega James, sonriéndole a Odín

El rubio lo mira largamente con sus ojos cerúleos, valorándolo.

—No puedo dejar el reino solo—rebate el Aesir

—Entonces, supongo que no te molestara que tus hijos visiten Gryffindor

Odín reprime una mueca. Thor y Draco se atragantan con su cena.

¿Ir a Midgard?

Los ojos de Lucius brillan intensamente.

—Yo los acompaño—proclama, en un tono que no admite replica—y puedes dejar el reino en manos del Alto Consejo—agrega, mirando a su esposo

Odín gruñe y no le queda más que aceptar.

—Draco y Thor también podrán quedarse un par de días allá—agrega Laufey, con tono casual—si se van a casar con mis hijos, uno de ellos gobernara Gryffindor junto a uno de ellos

—¿Qué?—casi grita Lucius

Ahora fue el turno de los gemelos de ahogarse.

—No pensabas que mis dos hijos vivirían aquí en Asgard, ¿o sí querido Lucius?

El rubio le lanza dagas con la mirada a Odín, quien trata de ignorar la ira de su rubio esposo.

Los gemelos suspiran, resignados, más, de pronto, se miran y se sonríen mutuamente.

Si los príncipes Aesirs irían a Gryffindor, estarían en su territorio.

Su sonrisa se amplia.

Les enseñarían porque tenían los títulos de los Príncipes _de las Travesuras, el Engaño y el Caos_ (un caos muy organizado y nada dañino, claro).

A los Odínson _no_ les gusta el matiz oscuro en la _aparentemente __**inocente**_ sonrisa de los morenos.

Continuara...

* * *

(1)Helblindi: este Jotun es, en realidad, en la Mitología Nórdica, hermano de Loki, osea, hijo de Laufey, pero aquí me conviene más como su... medio hermano. Ah, y su aspecto, sería más o menos el que tiene Laufey en la película Thor

RR:

**Fernanda: **Gracias querida, me alegra leer eso, oh, oh me alegra que seas una fan Fer! *w* ya actualice HJPM, por si aun no lo has leido :3 abrazos a ti tambien

Pooor cierto, casi lo olvido! les gustaria que la Foxter... digo, que Jane Foster apareciera? Lo someto a votación! sí o no que Jane apareciera. Ella sería una nacida de Muggles de Ravenclaw


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

La puerta se abre, despacio, sin el menor ruido.

El sol aun no ha penetrado en la habitación, lo que les da cierta ventaja.

Maldicen por lo bajo a Odín, por hacerlos despertar a sus _"prometidos"._

Ambos rubios se adentran en sumo silencio, algo realmente sorprendente viniendo del mayor.

Se deslizan casi pegados a la pared, acción no muy lógica teniendo en cuenta que tienen que despertar a sus invitados.

Un suave suspiro los hace detenerse.

Fijan la vista en una de las camas, se miran y avanzan hasta ella.

Su sorpresa es mayúscula al encontrar dos matas oscuras por encima de las mantas.

Draco alza una ceja y jala un poco la manta.

Loki y Harry duermen cómodamente, _el uno abrazado al otro_.

Parecen dos ángeles, una paz casi imposible de describir parece rodearlos. En sus finos labios hay un divertido mohín y Harry parece muy cómodo entre los brazos de su hermano.

Ambos sienten su garganta secarse, y, por un instante, el intenso deseo de despertar _todas las mañanas_ junto a uno de ellos los invade.

Sacuden la cabeza y hacen una mueca. ¿En qué diablos están pensando?

Alargan la mano, dispuestos a cada uno despertar a uno de ellos. Sus dedos rozan la pálida piel descubierta de los brazos pero los retiran de con prontitud.

¡Están helados!

Draco piensa con rapidez como despertarlos sin quemarse, debido a la frialdad de la piel de los jóvenes.

Thor mira los ventanales, donde una gruesa cortina roja impide a los rayos del sol entrar.

Le indica a Draco y ambos caminan a ella.

Abren las cortinas y se giran, dispuestos a irse.

Informaran a sus padres de que los dejaron bañándose y, si llegan tarde, podrían mofarse. Infantil, pero divertido.

Thor coloca la mano en el pomo pero se detiene.

¿Y si los gemelos suelen despertar de forma _vergonzosa?_

Las palabras de Loki hacia su padre, crueles y filosas, llenan su mente y piensa que, aunque es una actitud meramente infantil, sería divertido poder burlarse de él.

Se gira hacia Draco y gesticula con los labios, sin articular sonido, su idea.

El menor piensa que no es buena idea, que su hermano es infantil y burdo. Pero el vivido recuerdo de los gemelos insultando a los Aesir lo embarga.

Si, Siff insulto a los Jotuns primero, pero eso no les daba derecho de insultar la raza de sus... Futuros esposos, ¿cierto?

"Cosa que hizo alguien que consideras una amiga" dice una voz en su cabeza, pero la ignora.

Draco señala la esquina más oscura, desde la cual tendrían una vista perfecta de los gemelos. Se deslizan hacia ella y esperan.

Por suerte no tienen que esperar mucho.

Los débiles rayos del sol acarician el pálido rostro de los gemelos, como tímidos dedos que no desean perturbar el sueño de los jóvenes.

Un gruñido llena la habitación, seguido un suave bufido.

Frente a sus ojos se desarrolla la escena más graciosa y tierna que en un milenio de vida se han permitido observar.

Loki se despereza, dando pequeños empujones con sus brazos y piernas a Harry, que simplemente se da la vuelta y se acomoda dándole la espalda.

Loki se sienta, restregándose los ojos, el cabello rizado y enredado cayendo delicadamente por su rostro. El moreno pestañea, incomodo por los rayos de sol. Gruñe y se retira el resto de las sabanas.

Viste un simple pijama rojo borgoña, con serpientes plateadas bordadas que se deslizan por todo su cuerpo.

El moreno se pone en pie, toma el borde de las sabanas y las jala. Harry, que está envuelto en ellas, termina en el suelo con un golpe seco.

Se levanta de un salto, su pijama verde esmeralda con leones dorados algo desarreglado, sus revueltos cabellos negros más largos que el día anterior apuntando en todas direcciones le dan un aspecto bastante rebelde a su adormilada y algo molesta expresión.

—¡Loki!—reclama elocuentemente, alejando el pelo de su rostro

El otro moreno simplemente señala la ventana.

—Ya es de día, lirón—sonríe ligeramente

Harry gruñe, peinando su cabello con sus dedos. Loki rueda los ojos, se acerca a él y le indica tomar asiento. El menor le obedece. Loki se arrodilla a su espalda, un as verde brilla en sus dedos, los cuales pasa por el largo cabello negro, peinándolos y acomodándolos.

Una vez satisfecho, hace un gesto y el cabello de Harry parece acortarse, hasta rozarle por debajo de las orejas, igual que el día anterior.

Harry se recuesta contra el pecho de su hermano y suspira.

—¿Cinco minutos más?—pregunta, inocentemente

Loki rueda los ojos, lo empuja y baja de la cama.

—Si te quedas dormido, pondré en práctica contigo un hechizo nuevo—amenaza, entrando al baño

Harry ríe, divertido. Loki no hará tal cosa, lo conoce.

Se acerca al armario que está en la habitación y de el saca los trajes que tenían el día anterior, junto a las túnicas.

Extiende todo sobre la cama, toma su varita, murmura algo y de inmediato los colores cambian.

La túnica verde se vuelve roja, y el dorado de este se vuelve plateado. El suéter verde esmeralda se vuelve negro con rojo y se achica un poco.

La túnica roja, en cambio, se vuelve verde esmeralda con dorado, se alarga un poco y su aspecto de chaqueta militar cambia; el suéter rojo transmuta en una camisa blanca con bordes negros.

Harry parece satisfecho con su trabajo y sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Rojo o verde?—pregunta hacía la puerta

—Rojo—responde la voz amortiguada de su hermano

Harry toma una toalla, que está perfectamente doblada sobre la otra cama y camina a la puerta del baño. La abre justo cuando Loki va a salir. Le extiende la toalla y entra.

Loki se envuelve en ella y se acerca a la cama, observando los cambios efectuados por su hermano.

En la esquina oscura, Thor no puede evitar devorar con la vista al moreno.

A él no le gustan los chicos. Ni remotamente.

En todos sus años de vida (al menos desde que su padre lo reconoció formalmente como mayor de edad -y un poco antes-) solo había estado con mujeres.

Altas, bajas, rellenitas, flacas, morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas, vírgenes sin experiencia y expertas en el tema.

Mujeres desde Alfheim hasta, incluso, Midgard. Salvo Jotunhëim, todo tipo de mujeres han pasado por su cama.

Jamás considero a ningún hombre atractivo, y menos si su piel es azul (o se torna de ese color, valga el caso).

Pero Loki tiene un algo que hace que su sangre arda, y no solo en su rostro o sus venas.

Traga grueso y admira el pálido cuerpo del joven, la forma en que los húmedos cabellos negros caen alrededor de su rostro, y como, bajo la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana, su piel parece brillar, llamándolo.

Es un cuerpo estilizado y espigado, con músculos poco desarrollados, pero bien puestos. Músculos que se tensan y relajan con cada uno de sus movimientos, y que se marcan un poco, agregándole un aire de guerrero a esa imagen de... Bueno, de hechicero que tiene.

Loki se viste con rapidez, pasando los dedos por la túnica rojo borgoña.

Dirige sus pasos a un espejo algo alejado y se mira, de todas las formas posibles. El rojo resalta la palidez de su piel, pero no parece agradarle mucho.

A Thor le gusta como se le ve, despierta una pequeña bestia dentro de él. Una bestia ansiosa de arrancarle la ropa y devorarlo, en _todo_ el sentido de la palabra.

Draco, notando la mirada embelesada de su hermano mayor (una que conoce demasiado bien), le pellizca con fuerza. Thor abre la boca para protestar, pero el sonido de la puerta del baño los distrae.

Harry sale, envuelto en una toalla igual de esponjosa que la entregada a su hermano ora unos minutos. Se acerca con rapidez a la ropa sobre la cama y procede a cambiarse.

En ese corto lapso de tiempo, Draco no despega los ojos de la delgada figura. Siente un tirón en la parte baja de su anatomía y un fuerte sonrojo inunda sus mejillas.

Comparado con su gemelo (porque si, Draco no es ciego y lo vio) Harry parece más delicado. Prácticamente no tiene ningún músculo, pero aun así, puede apreciar cierta fortaleza en sus extremosidades.

Aunque la piel de Harry es pálida, parece mínimamente bronceada. Un brillo casi dorado que, junto al de su hermano que parece blanco como la nieve, lo hace ver divino.

"Los Jotuns son dioses para los midgardianos" se recuerda.

Harry abrocha su camisa y se coloca la túnica.

A diferencia del rojo para con Loki, el verde realza la belleza de Harry, resaltando sus ojos y brindándole cierto aire... Maquiavélico, igual que a su hermano.

Harry se acerca a Loki y ambos se observan.

—No importa lo que hagas, el rojo nunca me quedara—murmura el mayor, frunciendo el ceño

—Te ves bien, Loki—responde su hermano, riendo

Thor está más que de acuerdo.

Loki bufa y se gira hacia él. Pasa sus largos dedos por el enredado cabello de su hermano y hace una mueca.

—Tu pelo es un desastre

—Gracias

Ambos se retan con la mirada y luego ríen.

Loki guía a Harry a la cama, lo sienta y se sienta tras él.

Antes de proceder a hacer algo en el nido de pájaros que tanto su padre como su hermano llaman cabello, realiza un leve giro de muñeca y las puertas se abren de par en par, iluminando aun más la habitación.

Harry arruga la nariz, gesto que lo hace ver adorable, y mira a su gemelo intrigado.

Loki no dice nada y parece sonreírle a las sombras, donde un avergonzado Thor y un sorprendido Draco no saben qué hacer.

Loki hace que su gemelo le dé la espalda a la puerta y procede a peinarlo.

Momento que los Odínson aprovechan para salir.

* * *

Lucius hace una mueca, impaciente.

Laufey se ve muy tranquilo, comiendo como todo un príncipe. Ah, esperen, lo es.

James discute con Odín cosas de guerra, tema que le fastidia sobremanera, y sus hijos están demasiado estoicos esa mañana.

Ni siquiera Thor, el más ruidoso al comer (aun siendo un príncipe, por Merlín, es igual a su padre), parece querer hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Las puertas se abren y los gemelos Potter entran. Ambos perfectamente peinados, con todo el cabello hacía atrás (aunque algunos mechones rebeldes caen sobre su frente) amarrado por una cinta, roja la de Harry y verde la de Loki.

Ambos vestidos _exactamente igual_: una túnica verde esmeralda con bordes negros, que no llegan más allá de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus pantalones negros, algo acampanados y mangas largas y algo abombadas y el cuello algo alto.

Parecen túnicas imperiales chinas, en realidad, salvo por el hecho de que no son sostenidas al frente, sino que caen totalmente lisas, como si no tuvieran un broche.

—Ya era hora—masculla Lucius, molesto

—Buenos días—saludan a la vez, una radiante sonrisa en sus labios

Al rubio le parece que se burlan de él, pero no tiene tiempo de reclamar, pues todos se ponen en pie.

—Ya que llegaron, nos vamos—anuncia Odín

Harry ladea la cabeza y los mira con interés. Su padre, bastante alto y espigado, parece una miniatura junto a Odín, y eso que el Aesir solo le saca cabeza y media.

La imagen es bastante divertida, a su parecer.

Por otro lado, Laufey y Lucius son prácticamente de la misma altura, tal vez Lucius es un poquitín más alto, pero su padre lo compensa.

Lo que llama la atención de Harry, en realidad, es el contraste de las ropas asgardianas, con las finas telas de las túnicas de sus padres. Los reyes y príncipes de ese vasto reino podrían vestir con las mejores ropas, pero para él se ven demasiado pesadas e incomodas.

¡Ja! Y él quejándose de las túnicas. "No es que me deje de gustar la ropa muggle" piensa, medio sonriendo.

Odín encabeza la caminata hacia el Bifröst, Lucius a su lado, sus hijos detrás y los Potter terminando la fila.

Demasiadas personas, para el gusto de los gemelos, pero no es como si fueran a estar_juntos_ todo el tiempo que los Aesirs estén en Gryffindor.

Unos sirvientes traen 8 hermosos corceles y los Potter alzan una ceja.

¿El día anterior no habían ido caminando?

—Para apurar el paso—dice Draco, como leyéndoles la mente—¿le tienen miedo a los caballos?—agrega, burlón

Harry sonríe con inocencia y acaricia la crin del caballo que le tocara montar, tan negra como su propio cabello.

—No pueden ser más complicados que los Thestrals—responde con voz suave

El rubio lo mira confundido. Thes... ¿Qué?

Loki parece divertido, pero insta a su hermano a subir. Hace demasiado calor en esas tierras para su gusto.

Están por subir cuando una figura no muy lejos de ellos los distrae.

Una mujer, realmente bella, de largos cabellos castaños y limpia mirada azul camina hacia ellos, su vaporoso vestido bailando al viento.

—Altezas—saluda, haciendo una reverencia

Loki y Harry la miran, confundidos.

Lucius, que aun no ha montado su corcel, a unos pasos de ellos, gruñe ligeramente y aprieta su agarre alrededor del brazo de Odín.

El rubio parece divertido por la actitud de su esposo. Laufey parece genuinamente interesado en la mujer.

—Frigg, un gusto verte de nuevo—saluda el moreno, como si la conociese de toda la vida

La mujer clava sus ojos en él, sorprendida. El terror brilla en sus orbes azules unos segundos, antes de reconocer la altiva figura. Suspira casi aliviada.

—Laufey Riddle—saluda, haciéndole otra reverencia

—¿Qué deseas, _Frigg?_—pregunta Lucius, achinando sus ojos

Que nadie jamás diga en su presencia que esta celoso, piensa Draco, sorprendido por la actitud de su padre para con la amable vidente.

—Quería conocer personalmente a los prometidos de los príncipes, alteza—responde, sin alterarse ni un poco

Gira hacía los gemelos, que aun están sorprendidos y la miran cautelosos.

—Prospero futuro, altezas—murmura, haciendo otra reverencia, esta vez alzando sus manos donde hay dos piedras preciosas—para su protección y la prosperidad de su futuro matrimonio

Los chicos miran las gemas. No son muy grandes, de un profundo azul con destellos plateados y extraños dibujos en negro.

Ambos toman una cada uno y sienten la magia picar en su piel. No es una energía con intenciones de lastimarlos, por lo que le sonríen a la mujer y la guardan en sus túnicas.

—Muchas gracias—dicen a la vez, haciendo una corta reverencia

Los azules ojos se aclaran unos segundos, para luego brillar intensamente. Frigg hace una reverencia y se retira.

Los gemelos montan con increíble ligereza en su caballo y le sonríen a Odín, listos para irse.

Y así lo hacen.

Harry mira sobre su hombro a la mujer, que es rodeada por otras tres jóvenes.

Parece ser el único que nota el anhelo en sus claros ojos al posarse en Odín, y como Lucius le regala una sonrisa altanera desde su grupa.

* * *

La alteración en las defensas del castillo le indica que los reyes están de vuelta. Sonríe perrunamente y corre al Salón del Trono, donde su esposo y cuñado (aun le es difícil pensar en quien fue su hermano de travesuras como su cuñado) seguramente están.

Su hermano se le une en uno de los pasillos y ambos llegan justo a tiempo. Entran por una puerta alterna y suspiran.

Se dirigen hacia sus respectivos esposos y, los cuatro, esperan frente a las puertas principales.

Estas se abren de par en par y lo primero que ven son dos cabelleras imposiblemente negras.

—¡Padrino!—gritan a la vez los gemelos, echando por la borda todo el protocolo real

Corren hacía ellos y los abrazan como si fueran siglos sin verlos cuando, para ellos, solo fueron unas pocas horas.

Sirius abre sus brazos y apretuja a Harry contra su cuerpo. Se ve tan pequeño...

—19 años enseñándoles protocolos, ¿y lo dejan a un lado en minutos?—masculla Severus, abrazando cariñosamente a Loki -lo mejor que puede con su abultado vientre- contradiciendo sus adustas palabras—¿por qué tenían que ser tan malditamente Potter? ¿Es qué no hay nada Riddle en sus genes?

Harry ríe, y su risa parece iluminar el sobrio Salón del Trono.

—Oh, vamos Sev, con Antares no eras tan amargado—saluda James, avanzando hasta ellos con rapidez

Parecen haberse olvidado de sus invitados, que miran la escena entre sorprendidos y contrariados.

—Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está metido?—pregunta Laufey, abrazando a Remus y luego a Severus

—Haciendo trastadas, seguramente, igual que su padre a esa edad—refunfuña, cruzándose de brazos

—¿Quién te dijo que yo hacía trastadas?—Sirius tiene el descaro de parecer ofendido

—Tengo un cuñado, ¿sabes?—rueda los ojos

Sirius sonríe y mira a su hermano, el cual se encoge de hombros.

Sus ojos fijos en las figuras que aun están en la entrada. Más específicamente en una alta figura rubia vestida totalmente de verde con una armadura plateada.

Laufey, interceptando su mirada, es el primero en recordar que _tienen_ invitados.

—Sirius, Severus, Regulus y Remus—dice, sonriendo levemente—les presento al gran Odín Borson(1), Padre de Todo, regente de Asgard—dice con cierto tono burlón, señalando a Odín

El susodicho se adelanta, arrastrando a su esposo. Sus hijos les siguen, aun sorprendidos por la actitud tan falta de protocolo de los gemelos.

Los cuatro hacen una pequeña reverencia, los dos embarazados con algo de dificultad.

—Un placer conocerle al fin—dice Remus, sonriendo cálidamente

Lucius siente su corazón latir desesperado. Odín lo nota. Regulus también.

—Malfoy—saluda el de ojos azul violeta, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Remus, pegándolo a su pecho

Un claro gesto de posesión que divierte a Sirius.

Odín, en cambio, aprieta su agarre sobre la cintura de su esposo, que no despega los ojos del prominente vientre de Remus. La culpa y los celos hormigueando en sus dedos.

—Black—devuelve el saludo, con su aire frío plagado en cada palabra

El ambiente parece tensarse, aunque los gemelos Potter parecen los únicos no afectados.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo, Lucius—saluda Remus, sonriendo cálidamente, ignorando deliberadamente la actitud de su esposo

—Lo mismo digo, Lupin—contesta

—Ahora soy Black—ríe con suavidad—pero como somos 4 los que llevamos ese apellido, llámame Remus, por favor

"Como en los viejos tiempos" piensan a la vez.

Lucius siente su boca secarse. ¿Por qué Remus no puede odiarlo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan... Bueno con él?

—Te sienta el embarazo—señala, sin pensarlo realmente

Remus sonríe más ampliamente, dejando a la vista sus caninos anormalmente filosos, sus ojos acaramelados reluciendo intensamente.

—Gracias—acaricia su vientre de forma inconsciente y desvía sus ojos hacía los otros dos rubios, cuyos ojos no dejan de seguir la conversación—¿tus hijos?

Lucius mira a los jóvenes, como si recién recordara que están allí.

—Sí, Thor y Draco—presenta, señalándolos

Ambos se adelantan y hacen una inclinación de cabeza.

—Un placer—Remus extiende su mano—Remus Lupin-Black, el es mi esposo, Regulus Black—señala el moreno a su espalda

Los chicos los saludan, algo acongojados.

—Sirius Black y Severus Snape-Black—presenta Sirius, señalándose correspondientemente

—Un placer—Draco sonríe forzadamente

Los ojos de Sirius brillan juguetones y jala a Draco a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y despeinándolo.

—Jo, oxigenado, ¡es idéntico a ti!—dice, con voz alegre

Regulus rueda los ojos y Remus ríe con suavidad. Laufey hace un mohín molesto y James suelta una carcajada.

—Yo espero que tu hijo no haya heredado tus malas pulgas, Black—escupe, sus ojos filosos como dagas

—Desgraciadamente Antares es de pies a cabeza un Black—refunfuña Snape

—Severus, tú también te ves bien—dice Lucius

Se suelta de su marido y lo abraza. Dioses como le extrañaba!

—No te fue tan mal por allá—dice, sonriendo con complicidad

Lucius se encoge de hombros, en un gesto tan vano que ni siquiera parece que lo hizo.

—¿Dónde están Harry y Loki?—pregunta Sirius, mirando a todas partes

James hace una mueca y suspira.

—La biblioteca, seguro—dice

—O el patio de entrenamiento—agrega Regulus, rodando los ojos

—O haciendo alguna de las suyas—continua Remus, divertido

Ambos son un caso.

—Si nos permiten, nosotros podemos buscarlos—dice Draco, ansioso por salir de allí

El tal Sirius Black aun no lo suelta y se está desesperando por la familiaridad con la que lo trata.

—No es mala idea—señala Remus—así de paso conocen el castillo

Draco asiente, se suelta de Sirius y jala a Thor.

Le parece que ese _mago_ esta algo loco.

* * *

Harry observa a su hermano y no sabe si reír o hechizarlo.

Se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Loki y lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo encontró cerca del jardín principal y no podía creer lo que veía.

Aun no puede creerlo.

Oh, bueno, tal vez si, viniendo de Loki.

—Sabes, no sabía que eras metamorfomago—dice, observándolo atentamente.

Aunque es mejor decir _"observándola"_.

Bueno, si sabía de esto, pero si su hermano no le había dicho antes...

Loki sigue siendo Loki, salvo porque su cuerpo ahora es más estilizado y curvilíneo, con dos senos de proporciones perfectas al frente y su cabello largo hasta media espalda y rizado.

La túnica sigue siendo la misma, salvo que parece haberse adaptado a las nuevas curvas, y su rostro, de facciones aristocráticas, ahora es más fino y femenino.

Pero en teoría, sigue siendo su hermano.

—Quería probar algo—asegura, y su voz es tan fina y limpia como la de una mujer

Tal vez algo más seductora que de costumbre.

Harry nuevamente siente deseos locos de reír y hechizar...la.

—¿Y cómo de llamarte ahora? ¿Loika? ¿O algo así?—la verdad no sabe de dónde sale el nombre, pero le parece divertido

—Jazmín suena bien—sugiere, divertida

Harry suspira para luego sonreír. Jazmín... Como James en femenino(2).

Ya sabía que Loki podía cambiar su cuerpo a placer, y sabe que es algo independiente de la metamorfomagia. Algo con respecto a su parte Jotun, si mal no recuerda.

Él, en cambio, es algo así como el más normal de la familia. Genial.

—Bien, _Jazmín_—paladea el nombre y se da cuenta que no suena tan mal, incluso le queda—¿cuánto tiempo estarás así?

—Un ratito—asiente

Harry suspira y niega.

Es peligroso dejar a un mago como Loki cerca de libros sobre transfiguraciones.

Draco es el primero en verlo, pero se extraña de la compañía.

Thor es el segundo, y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al observar a la mujer (dioses, _esta __**tan **__buena._) que acompaña al pequeño príncipe.

Se acercan y logran captar un poco de la conversación, no que quieran, claro.

—...¿Por qué no lo intentas, Harry?—pregunta la mujer, y su voz es tan melodiosa que piensan que debe ser algún tipo de creatura capaz de hechizar con su voz

—Deja que tío Remus te vea, _Jazz_—responde Harry, eludiendo a la pregunta

La joven ríe y pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Harry.

Parecen muy íntimos, y Draco sienten una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué diablos es eso que siente...?

—Oh, hola—Harry se gira y los saluda, sonrojado

_Jazmín_ sonríe maléficamente.

—Buenas tardes—saluda, pestañeando exageradamente.

Thor parece babear por la morena, que sigue firmemente pegada a Harry.

—¿Quién es la señorita?—pregunta el rubio, coqueto

Draco rueda los ojos y Jazmín reprime una mueca. Abre la boca, lista para responder, cuando una cabellera castaña con destellos rubios aparece en su campo de visión.

"Diablos" piensa.

—Harry has visto a...—las palabras de Remus, que se acerca a ellos con una cálida sonrisa, se cortan

Observa a "Jazmín", hace una mueca y bufa. Reconocería el olor de su cachorro donde sea.

Lleva una mano a su rostro y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, en un gesto que les recuerda mucho a Severus.

—Loki James Potter Riddle—sesea, achinando los ojos—¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con los hechizos de transfiguración?

Y como si fuera un contra hechizo, Loki vuelve a ser el mismo en uno parpadeo. Aun así no despega su brazo de la cintura de su hermano, quien simplemente atina a sonreír apenado.

—Y tu Harry, apoyándolo—Remus gruñe y suspira

—Yo no hice nada—protesta

Loki boquea sorprendido. Que buen hermano. Harry reprime una sonrisa, Loki, casi, le había echado la culpa por lo que le paso a Lady Siff. Bien, en parte si fue su culpa, pero Loki había empezado.

—Como sea—Remus suspira—Severus pide que busquen a Antares, ya casi es hora de comer

Y dicho esto, da media vuelta y se va.

Cuando los gemelos están seguros de que Remus no los escuchara, dejan escapar una sonora carcajada, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Es una lástima que ya no puedan hacer la broma en la que estaban pensando.

Draco y Thor no pueden reaccionar, pasmados por lo acontecido. El rubio mayor respira hondo y pasa saliva. Y pensar que el creyó que se trataba de una verdadera mujer.

Aunque Loki no esta tan mal como hombre tampoco...

—Padre debió haberles dicho que les mostrásemos el palacio—dice Harry, recuperándose un poco, sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas por la risa

—No exactamente—responde Draco, haciendo una mueca

Harry se encoge de hombros, se suelta de Loki y da media vuelta. El mayor lo sigue, pensando en una buena broma.

La verdad está aburrido y no tendría ninguna clase hasta la próxima semana.

* * *

Para sorpresa de los Odínson, Harry empezó a explicarles cosas sobre el castillo y su reino, con breves interrupciones por parte de Loki, que parecía aburrido.

Llegan a lo que parece el centro del jardín. Un lugar realmente hermoso, rodeado de múltiples flores de diversos colores y uno que otro banco.

Harry se deja caer en uno de los bancos, Loki se sienta a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro.

A la vista de los Odínson parecen cansados, pero en realidad ambos admiran la belleza del lugar.

Uno de sus favoritos, sin duda.

De pronto, un haz dorado pasa volando frente a ellos, y antes de darse cuenta, Harry ya está de pie, sobre el banco, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una pequeña pelotita dorada, que parece aletear desesperada unos segundos, antes de que sus pequeñas y hermosas alas doradas se detengan.

Los Aesirs pestañean, sorprendidos.

Draco abre la boca para preguntar, la curiosidad picando bajo su piel, pero se ve interrumpido por una mancha roja que cruza a su lado y se detiene frente a Harry.

—¡Harry!—grita, sorprendida, una joven de aparentemente no más de 13 años

Tiene el cabello de rojo intenso y unos brillantes ojos grises, la cara redonda y llena de pecas, con un adorable sonrojo debido a la carrera.

Viste, para sorpresa de los Aesir, un pantalón de aparentemente cuero, un suéter de mangas cortas azul y sobre este hombreras.

—Lirio Gabrielle Evans Black—se escucha otra voz, femenina y totalmente autoritaria

Todos se giran, encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos verdes, no tan encendidos y profundos como los de los gemelos Potter, pero si muy parecidos a los de ellos.

Por un breve segundo, Draco y Thor piensan que la mujer _podría_ ser la madre de los gemelos, pero el cabello rojo, rizado y largo desbarata ese pensar.

La piel cremosa y bañada en pecas de la mujer esta algo enrojecida, pero no parece ni furia ni la carrera.

—Hola Lily—saluda Harry, sonriendo—Lirio, ¿qué te ha dicho tu madre de jugar cerca de los jardines centrales?

Parece un regaño a simple vista, pero la sonrisa traviesa en los labios del chico lo desmiente.

—Estaba tratando de detenerla con un hechizo—hace un puchero adorable, mirando con sus ojitos grises de forma tierna a Harry—¿me la devuelves?

Harry parece dudar, en cambio, juega con la pelotita entre sus dedos, desesperando a Lirio.

—Oh, vamos Harry, dale la dichosa snitch—dice la mujer, divertida

El moreno ríe y se la entrega. La chica chilla y lo abraza con fuerza.

—Qué bueno que volviste—dice, emocionada

Loki alza una ceja. ¿Él es invisible o qué?

—¡Lily!—otra voz femenina les llega

Una elegante mujer rubia, camina hacia ellos, su piel de porcelana y sus ojos grises son los rasgos que más sobresaltan de la mujer.

Lleva un vestido azul cerúleo que resalta todo en ella y contrasta perfectamente con los pantalones gastados y el suéter verde de la mujer pelirroja.

—Cissa, los chicos ya volvieron—dice Lily, inclinándose sobre ella y besando su frente con cariño

Los Odínson pestañean. La pelirroja es un poco más alta que la rubia, la rubia parece una muñequita a su lado. En cambio, parecen que son _algo._ Pero eso no ha de ser posible, ¿verdad?

—¡Loki, Harry!—dice la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente

—Lady Narcissa—Loki se pone en pie y, cual caballero galante, toma su mano y la besa delicadamente

—Deja tus chulerías con mi esposa, Potter—gruñe Lily

Medio en broma medio enserio. Uno nunca sabe con los hijos de James Potter, y aunque Loki es calcado a Laufey, sin duda su personalidad es muy parecida a la de su padre.

Narcissa rueda los ojos y abraza a Loki, luego a Harry y por último posa su limpia mirada sobre los rubios.

—¿Quiénes son?—pregunta, ladeando la cabeza

—Thor y Draco Odínson Malfoy—responde Loki—príncipes de Asgard

"Y nuestros prometidos" agrega mentalmente con una mueca

—Ellas son Lady Narcissa Black-Evans y Lily Evans—dice Harry, señalándolas—y su adorable hija mayor, Lirio Black

—¿Malfoy?—pregunta Narcissa, sus ojos brillando intensamente

—Sí—responde Draco

—Eres idéntico a Lucius—dice, maravillada—¿él está aquí?

—Sí, Cissa—asiente Loki

La sonrisa que se dibuja en los labios de la mujer le provoca escalofríos a Draco.

La mujer hace una pequeña reverencia de despedida y corre hacia el castillo, toda su elegancia echada a la borda por el pequeño gritito infantil que escapa de sus labios.

Lily rueda los ojos y se ve plenamente tentada a seguir a su mujer, cuando dos pequeños niños llegan hasta ellos corriendo.

—Mami, mami, ¡mira lo que hizo Antares!—chilla emocionada una niña, de enormes ojos verdes y largos y rizados cabellos rubios

El niño a su lado sonríe de forma chulesca (más parecido a Sirius de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría), mostrándole a Lily tres hermosos huevos de un rojo brillante que se encuentran en una pequeña canasta.

Loki y Harry pestañean con rapidez.

—Son huevos de Ashwinder—dice orgulloso, sus hermosos ojos negros brillando intensamente, el cabello de igual color cae de forma desordenada sobre su rostro

Draco y Thor están _muy_ desconcertados. ¿Ashwinder?

—Muy bien Antares, ahora déjame congelarlos—Lily saca una larga varita de su pantalón, apunta los huevos y murmura algo

Un rayo azul choca contra ellos y de inmediato el color rojo brillante se apaga, siendo cubierto por una fina capa de hielo.

—Llévaselos a Severus, y tal vez te perdone por ensuciar tu ropa—dice Loki, divertido

El niño se gira y sus ojos brillan.

Suelta la canasta, que es sostenida rápidamente por Lily, y salta sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Loki!—ríe el niño, encantado

La pequeña rubia, en cambio, posa sus ojitos verdes sobre Harry, alza los brazos y sonríe tímidamente.

El moreno la carga, abrazándola con cariño y besando su rubia cabellera.

—Qué bueno que volviste, Harry—dice la pequeña, besando sus mejillas con cariño

—El gusto es mío por verte de nuevo, Gardenia—ríe con suavidad y la estrecha entre sus brazos

—Antares Black—dice Loki hacía sus invitados, girando el niño para que los salude

—Un gusto—dice el pequeño, mirando ceñudo a los hombres frente a él

Son muy altos, y no le gusta la forma en la que el de ojos azules mira a _su_ Loki.

—Y ella es Gardenia Black, mi pegajosa hermana—dice Lirio, con fastidio

La rubita hace mohines, los ojos llorosos.

—Mami, Lirio dijo que soy pegajosa—dice de forma lastimera—dile que es mentira

—Lirio, ¿por qué no llevas a Antares y a tu hermana al comedor?—ordena Lily

En sus ojos se puede leer claramente que tendrán una _seria_ conversación luego.

La pelirroja carga a su hermana y toma a Antares de la mano. Hace una pequeña reverencia hacia los príncipes y se va.

—Así que—Lily mira a los rubios de forma picara—¿ustedes son dioses?

Ellos se miran unos segundos frunciendo el ceño.

—El Dios de Trueno y el Dios de la Guerra y la Inteligencia—dice Thor, con cierto orgullo pero cierta cautela

—¿Dios del Trueno y Dios de la Guerra y la Inteligencia?—murmura, burlona—buena suerte con los Príncipes de la Travesura y el Engaño

—¡Lily!

La mujer ríe, alborota el pelo de los gemelos y se retira.

Mejor buscar a su mujer antes de que Padre de Todo la descuartizase.

* * *

Harry se apoya contra el alambrado, una manzana roja en sus manos, el cabello suelto al suave viento del atardecer.

Loki se recuesta a su lado, de espaldas, con una manzana verde, los negros cabellos acariciándole las mejillas, los ojos puestos en el infinito.

Ambos se habían negado a ir a comer, alegando que no tenían apetito.

Draco y Thor, a una distancia prudente, los observan.

Cada hebra de cabello, cada gesto, la expresión serena de sus rostros y la pose despreocupada de sus cuerpos.

Son bellos.

Más que eso.

Son realmente hermosos, como dos dioses de negro, blanco y verde, perdidos entre tanta belleza, los árboles y flores a su alrededor, el sol colándose entre las colinas, los rayos dorados bañando su piel y las nubes rosáceas completando el cuadro.

De pronto, así, la posibilidad de casarse con ellos no es tan mala.

Ambos son guapos, inteligentes y su sentido de humor y personalidad es bastante atrayente.

Los Potter, por otro lado, piensan en varias cosas y nada a la vez.

Loki contempla la posibilidad de zafarse de ese matrimonio. O al menos que Harry lo haga. A menos que su hermano no se enamorase de su futuro esposo, y viceversa, siente que Harry podría sufrir, mucho.

En su opinión es demasiado bueno para casarse a la fuerza.

Harry, en cambio, añora unos ojos acaramelados y una sonrisa encantadora en unos labios cincelados.

Suspira pesadamente y desliza sus ojos por el campo abierto, mordiendo su manzana.

Sus ojos se posan en el contorno de una enorme creatura y sus ojos se iluminan.

Se separa del alambrado y, con gran agilidad y nada de esfuerzo lo salta.

Loki lo mira, interrogante.

El menor señala lo que ve y el mayor sonríe ampliamente.

—¿A dónde van?—pregunta Thor, curioso, cuando Loki también salta el alambrado

Los morenos lo miran y sus ojos se iluminan.

—A saludar a un viejo amigo y visitar a su mascota—dice Harry, sonriendo encantadoramente

Draco entrecierra los ojos. Algo traman, puede sentirlo.

—¿Han visto un dragón alguna vez?

Las palabras de Loki parecen ser las palabras mágicas, pues ambos rubios volcán toda su atención en él, realmente interesados.

Sin dudarlo, ambos saltan el alambrado y siguen a los gemelos.

—Se llama Norberto, es un Ridgeback Noruego, aunque yo preferiría que fuera un Colacuerno—dice Harry, a la carrerilla caminando ansiosamente

—¿Un qué?—la confusión en la voz de Thor le causa cierta gracia a Loki

—Ridgeback Noruego—contesta—es un tipo de dragón

—¿Existen distintos tipos?

—10 sangres puras, sin contar los híbridos

—¡Ahí está!—Harry acelera el paso, emocionado

Los Odínson aprecian una enorme creatura entre los árboles, recostada cómodamente y con la enorme cabeza entre las patas.

El sol arranca un brillo extraño de sus negras escamas y su enorme cola se mueve de un lado a otro, su respiración pesada exhalando algo de fuego sobre algo.

—¡Norberto!—grita Harry corriendo hacia el dragón

Loki es el primero en percibir el peligro.

No podría explicarlo nunca, pero una corriente eléctrica lo recorre desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies, cosquilleando bajo toda su piel, sus alarmas internas saltan y algo dentro su cabeza le grita que _no es_ recomendable acercarse.

—¡Harry no!

El grito llega tarde.

Harry no se encuentra a más de 2 metros cuando el dragón parece darse cuenta de su presencia.

Contrario a lo que Harry piensa y espera de un saludo ''amigable'', el dragón se pone en pie con todo su tamaño y le gruñe antes de abrir la boca y expulsar una gran bola de fuego.

Loki llega a su lado en un segundo y lo jala, pero la bola los roza a ambos en el brazo izquierdo.

En cambio, Draco y Thor más atrás no reaccionan a tiempo y las llamas los golpean a ambos en el pecho, derritiendo sus armaduras.

Un grito de dolor escapa de sus labios, mezclado con el rugido del dragón y una voz a la distancia llamándolos por su nombre.

Loki y Harry se ponen en pie y corren hacía los Aesirs.

Ambos sostienen a uno cada uno, se toman de las manos y piensan en el Salón del Trono. Lo último que ven antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer son tres formas ovaladas y negras, que parecen refulgir por las pequeñas llamaradas que caen hacia ellas.

Tres huevos de dragón.

* * *

James respira hondo, pero la tonalidad rojiza de su rostro lo delata. Está furioso.

En realidad, su furia es tanta que su magia parece desbordarse y cada cuadro y estantería se sacude en su habitación.

Laufey en cambio parece muy tranquilo, lanzando hechizos curativos sobre los brazos de sus hijos y colocando Esencia de Díctamo(3) en las heridas de estos.

Satisfecho con el resultado, aunque algo contrariado por la marca rojiza que queda de la herida (y que posiblemente no estaría al otro día debido a su naturaleza Jotun, pero aun así no le gusta), procede a vendar.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Loki—dice James, cuando Laufey se levanta de la cama, dejando a sus hijos sentados en esta—¿cómo se te ocurre llevar a los Aesirs con una dragona recién desovada?

El aludido lo mira, incrédulo.

—Fue un accidente—dice, indignado—no sabía que cuidaba de sus huevos, en realidad, ni siquiera sabía que era una dragona

—Nada que suceda estando tu cerca es un accidente—replica, masajeando sus sienes

Se siente tan cansado, y a los ojos de sus hijos, se ve más viejo que de costumbre.

Los gemelos no se sienten culpables, no fue intencional ni fue premeditado. Y ni su padre ni nadie los haría sentir mal.

—Aunque no lo creas, James, no todo lo que sucede cuando estoy cerca es premeditado—sesea, achinando los ojos

Harry sigue la discusión con la mirada, una opresión instalándose en su garganta.

—¿Me dirás que no fue tu idea llevar a los Odínson con Norberta?

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber que es dragona y no dragón, cuando hace dos días era macho?!—se exalta, poniéndose en pie

Un sollozo por parte de Harry detiene lo siguiente que piensa decir James.

Ambos se giran a mirarlo y sus corazones se encogen. Harry solloza suavemente, el pelo cubriéndole el sonrojado rostro, las lágrimas irritando sus mejillas. Laufey tiene una cierta sensación de Deja Vú.

—Fue... Fue mi culpa—hipa, limpiándose el rostro, sin mirar a su padre—no... No pensé en que Norberto podría reaccionar así

James suspira y pasa una mano por sus revueltos cabellos.

Laufey no emite palabra, mirando intensamente a Harry, reprimiendo la sonrisa que quiere perfilarse en sus labios.

—Harry—Loki se acerca y lo abraza

—No Loki, no quiero que cargues con la culpa de mis acciones—dice Harry, alejándose de él y sollozando con algo más de fuerza

—Ya no llores, Harry, anda, vayan a disculparse y directo a su habitación—ordena James, acongojado

Harry lo mira, sus ojitos cual esmeralda brillando intensamente, de forma lastimera.

—¿Estás enojado con Loki?—pregunta con voz trémula

James lo mira y su corazón se derrite.

—No, ni con él ni contigo—susurra

Se acerca a ambos, revolviendo su pelo.

—Anda, vayan a disculparse y a descansar

Ambos asienten, se ponen en pie y salen.

"Merlín, que manejable" piensa Laufey, acercándose a su esposo y abrazándolo.

Fuera de la habitación, Loki observa a su hermano. Se acerca a él para consolarlo pero la risita que escapa de sus labios lo detiene.

—¿Harry?

La risa de su hermano se convierte en carcajada y sus ojos brillan maliciosamente.

—Acabo de librarte de un castigo monumental, me debes una—declara, sonriendo ampliamente

Ni rastros de sus lágrimas.

Loki boquea, sorprendido.

¿Desde cuándo Harry es tan bueno en el chantaje emocional y la manipulación?

"Hay que andarse con cuidado" piensa, divertido "he creado un monstruo".

* * *

Lucius aprieta sus labios y sus ojos brillan maléficamente. "Esos mocosos..."

Severus lo mira de reojo y en sus negros ojos Lucius ve todo lo que necesita para calmarse: "no hagas nada".

Unos toques en la puerta hacen que los 5 pares de ojos se dirijan a ella.

Esta se abre y pueden ver a los gemelos Potter asomarse.

—¿Podemos entrar?—pregunta Harry, sonriendo tímidamente

—Es su castillo—responde Severus, volviendo su vista al irritado pecho del mayor de los Odínson

Los gemelos entran silenciosamente y caminan hasta estar frente a ellos.

Thor se encuentra recostado en una enorme cama, Draco no está muy lejos, sentado en un diván, sus rubios cabellos, ahora más cortos, acariciando sus hombros desnudos, un vendaje cruzando su pecho.

Harry muerde sus labios, pasando sus ojos de la irritada herida de Thor al vendaje de Draco. La culpa ahora sí que carcome su conciencia.

—Vinimos a pedirles disculpas—empieza, tomando aire—de haber sabido que Norberta en realidad era hembra y acababa de desovar no les hubiéramos dejado acercarse

Una mentira blanca, no le hace daño a nadie.

—Eso no quita que por su culpa un dragón casi rostiza a mis hijos—interrumpe Lucius—¡un Ridgeback Noruego!

—No fue nuestra culpa—gruñe Loki, dando un paso al frente

—Claro que no, Príncipe de las _Travesuras_—sesea de forma despectiva, achinando los ojos

Loki enrojece de furia. Muy rey podrá ser ese hombre, pero no permitiría que lo insultase en su propia casa.

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear como niños?—dice Severus, cansado—Loki, pásame la Esencia de Murtlap(4) que deje sobre el buro

El moreno aprieta sus labios y obedece. Cuando alarga el brazo, la manga de su túnica, totalmente destrozada, se mueve y Thor logra ver un vendaje algo extenso en su brazo y un par de guantes negros cubren sus manos.

Loki vuelve junto a Severus, mientras que Harry se sienta silenciosamente junto a Draco, que respira forzosamente debido al dolor.

—Esto aliviara el dolor—susurra, entregándole un pequeño vial

El rubio lo mira, alzando una ceja, desconfiado. El vendaje en su brazo izquierdo llama su atención.

—Si quisiera matarte, utilizaría algo mejor que un veneno—asegura, rodando los ojos

Draco lo toma y bebe de un trago el amargo brebaje. De inmediato, el dolor cesa, haciéndole respirar con alivio.

Harry le sonríe ampliamente y Draco se queda embobado. ¿Por qué a cada momento ese joven le parece más guapo?

—No creo que el Murtlap ayude mucho—dice Loki, extendiéndole el vial a Severus, llamando la atención de Draco

El mayor gruñe y lo mira.

—Entonces, Sanador Potter, dígame que hacer—refuta irónicamente

Thor sigue la discusión, sin entender.

Loki rueda los ojos ante la voz de su padrino. Se retira los guantes, que en ningún momento los demás habían notado que tenía, sus manos se vuelven azules y, con cuidado, las desliza por la herida.

Al contacto con la fría piel, Thor gruñe, pero, para su sorpresa, las cicatrices que habían empezado a formarse en su pecho luego de que las llamas lo quemaran empiezan a alisarse.

Severus suspira. La magia Jotun que Laufey les enseña a los gemelos a veces es muy útil. No debería olvidar eso.

Las manos de Loki vuelven a ser pálidas, toma la Esencia de Murtlap de las manos de Severus y la aplica el mismo a la herida.

Lucius y Odín lo observa atentamente, Severus se aleja un poco y Harry no presta atención a nada, demasiado entretenido con no quedarse dormido.

Cuando Loki termina el mismo lo venda, como una forma de pedir disculpas sin palabras, resuelve Severus, sonriendo suavemente.

Thor observa a Loki atentamente, recordando vagamente las palabras de su padre la noche anterior.

"Como no les dejo opción al casarse, les permitiré elegir a su prometido" sin duda, el _quiere_ que Loki sea su consorte.

No puede imaginarse junto a Harry. Loki tiene algo en él...

Las manos del moreno lo distraen.

Puede apreciar pequeñas quemaduras en estás, algo difusas seguramente por algún hechizo.

Cuando Loki termina, y antes de que se aleje de él, Thor lo sostiene.

El moreno lo mira y alza una ceja.

—Gracias—susurra el rubio, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos las cicatrices

Loki siente una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa. Pasa saliva y separa sus manos con delicadeza de las enormes y calientes manos de Thor.

—Que tengan buena noche—dice en cambio

Se gira, dirige sus pasos hacía Harry, quien parece muy cómodo recostado en el hombro de Draco.

Loki no mira al rubio, demasiado avergonzado por su sonrojo. Despierta a Harry y lo jala hasta ponerlo en pie.

—Buenas noches—alcanza a decir el menor, medio adormilado, antes de ser arrastrado por su gemelo

Lucius bufa y Odín sonríe, mirando a Thor, que sigue observando sus manos. Posa sus ojos en Draco, que parece demasiado absorto con el aroma que impregno Harry en su piel, al recostarse sobre él.

Bueno, si sus hijos se enamoran de los Potter, la boda no sería _tan_ obligatoria.

Continuara...

* * *

(1)Odín Borson: según la Mitología Nórdica, Odín es hijo de Bor

(2)_"Jazmín... Como James pero en femenino"_: no creo que James tenga una versión femenina, de ser así, agradecería que me informaran; Jazmín me parece más adecuado, pues se parece mucho a "James"

(3)Esencia de Díctamo: Cura heridas sangrantes. Que no allá mencionado la sangre no quiere decir que no sangraran, como el fuego de Norberta solo los rozo... La herida no cauterizo.

(4)Esencia de Murtlap: Calma y cura las heridas. Pensé que ésta, para el caso de Thor, servía más que el Remedio para Quemaduras por la siguiente razón: debido a la armadura, la quemadura no era tan grave, como para utilizarla.

Quiero aclarar que lo de Norberta, NO FUE INTENCIONAL XD en verdad los gemelos no sabian que era una dragona :3

RR:

**Lady Angel Yue: **me alegra que te encante, XD punto para que Jane aparezca (?) si *w* los gemelos son lo maximo!

**ingridsilla: **si te dijera que hasta yo me sorprendi me crees? XD

**Fernanda: **no podria abandonarla D: es mi primer Crossover! XD caracter les sobra! yo creo que seran Thor y Loki... pero quien sabe! si, a mi tambn me hace feliz leer los RR XD jo! gracias!

**Ale-are: **jeje me alegra que te guste :3

**TheSaku: **como no amar a los gemelos? XD si! Siff se merecia mas e.e pero bueno xD me alegra que te gsutara! uff si XD necesitare muuuucha inspiracion XD

Nos leemos!

Psd: que piensan de una visita al Londres Muggle? y nuevamente, creen que Jane Foster deberia aparecer?


End file.
